The Life of a Cloud Kunoichi Part 1
by Virgo626
Summary: Sylvi Omaki is a kunoichi of the Hidden Cloud Village. And she's a werewolf. This is part 1 of her story
1. The Adventure Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own Sylvi Omaki, Hikabo Takamoto, Torimaru Rakuen, Izumi Shibata, Arashi Shishido, Kenshin Takano, Erisu Kawasaki, Kotaro Kagawa, Harumi Saito, Naida Omaki, Shadow Omaki,Storm Omaki, and Crystal Omaki**

* * *

 **Charaters:**

 **Sylvi Omaki - a werewolf, who can be human, half wolf, or wolf any**

 **time she wants. She has the kekkei genkai Tornado Style, which is Wind chakra plus Lightning chakra. She also uses Lightning Style and taijutsu. She uses a wooden staff to fight. (No magic)**

 **Hikabo Takamoto - "the Sasuke of the Hidden Cloud". He has the kekkei genkai Blood Style, and captivates all the girls. That is, except Sylvi. There's one big difference between him and Sasuke: Hikabo never becomes a villain**

 **Torimaru "Tori" Rakuen - the graduate with the worst scores. Tori possesses the Hiden Bird Jutsu, and has an eagle companion named Iguro. His clan is a bird using clan, similar to how the Inuzukas use dogs and the Aburames use insects**

 **Izumi Shibata - the sassiest kunoichi in the Cloud. Izumi spends the least time training, and she is in love with Hikabo. Izumi uses Cloud Style jutsus**

 **Arashi Shishido - the loudest shinobi of the Cloud Rookies. Arashi uses Lightning Style jutsu, along with genjutsu? Like Shikamaru Nara, Arashi has an amazing intellect and a knack for coming up with battle strategies**

 **Kenshin Takano - the one who annoys Izumi the most. Kensin brags about his abilities and is overconfident, and has a variety of smiles including fake smiles and bragging smiles**

 **Kotaro Kagawa - the jonin leader of Squad 3, which consists of Sylvi Omaki, Hikabo Takamoto, and Torimaru Rakuen**

 **Erisu Kawasaki - the jonin leader of Squad 5, which consists of Izumi Shibata, Arashi Shishido, and Kenshin Takano**

 **Harumi Saito - the Academy instructor of the Cloud Rookies**

* * *

 **Setting: the shinobi world, during the first series**

* * *

Sylvi

Omaki stepped out of her house and started walking toward the Academy. She had just graduated, and was now a genin of Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds. Sylvi was not a jinchuriki, but she was half wolf. She could turn into human, half wolf, and wolf, and the moon amplified her chakra. The full moon gave her ppwer to sense emotions.

Sylvi walked into the classroom. Among the students already there, she could see Hikabo Takamoto, who had the kekkei genkai Blood Style, Torimaru Rakuen with the Hiden Bird Jutsu, and Izumi Shibata, the sassiest girl in the Academy. Sylvi wondered if Izumi actually trained at all. She spent alot of time on her looks and hair. It almost couldnt be matched up. Sylvi had never really cared. She trained almost nonstop.

Sylvi took a seat as far away from Izumi as possible. She didnt want Izumi to argue with her again. Most arguments were all Izumi thinking that Sylvi loved Hikabo, and Sylvi said it was just her imagination.

Sylvi sat in the seat, tapping her foot impatiently until the bell rang.

Harumi Saito, the sensei of the Academy in the Cloud stood up from his desk and cleared his throat. "You've all worked hard to get here, and as of now, you are all genin. Genin is the lowest rank of ninja, and you will have the least dangerous missions."

"Bo-ring," Sylvi thought to herself.

"As genin, you will be put in squads. Each squad will consist of three genin and one jonin leader- an elite ninja." Harumi continued. "Here are the squads..."

"Team 3: Sylvi Omaki," Harumi announced. Sylvi's head shot up as she snapped into attention.

"Hikabo Takamoto"

Hikabo didnt move as his name was called. Sylvi could see Izumi scowling at her from across the room. Sylvi snorted. If she had the choice, she would give Hikabo to Izumi. If only Izumi wasnt so, oblivious.

"And Torimaru Rakuen."

"Seriously Harumi-sensei?" Tori complained. "Why should i be stuck with Tornado Girl and Blood Boy?"

"Hey!" Sylvi shouted at Tori. "Watch your attitude!"

Harumi crossed his arms. "The reason i put Sylvi, Hikabo, and Torimaru on the same team is because Sylvi is a very good fighter. I've noticed she is very aggressive but also strong. That makes a good combination with Hikabo's calmness in battle and Blood Style techniques and Tori's Hiden Bird Jutsu."

On the other side of the room, Izumi was scowling as she sat between Kenshin and Arashi. Kenshin wore a fake smile, and Arashi wore his usual bored expression.

"Ugh, i can't believe Sylvi gets hot Hikabo!" Izumi raged.

"It's obvious she hates Hikabo," Arashi stated. "Sylvi, I mean."

"Arashi, you're such an idiot," Izumi complained. "I'd hate to be stuck with you."

"Team 5," Harumi announced. "Izumi Shibata. Arashi Shishido."

"I'm sorry," Arashi said with a big smirk on his face. "I'm pretty sure that two seconds ago you said something about not wanting to be stuck with me?"

Izumi clenched her fist. "Ugh!"

"And Kenshin Takano," Harumi finished.

Kenshin flashed a bragging smile.

"Are you kidding me?!" Izumi shrieked.

Arashi and Kenshin laughed hysterically at her outburst. "If you're gonna keep making us laugh," Arashi commented between laughs. "I think im gonna survive."

Once Harumi finished announcing the squads, he added one last statement. "You'll meet your new jonin senseis after lunch." He smiled broadly. "Good luck. I'm proud of you. All of you. You last class in the Academy is now, dismissed."

All the student poured out of the room and dashed outside.

The weather outside was cloudy, which was nothing unusual in the Cloud. For the shinobi and citizens of the Cloud, cloudy days were like sunny days. Sylvi usually would head for the roof. She saw Izumi already heading for the roof, and Sylvi could see that Izumi was already bossing Arashi and Kenshin. Sylvi jumped to the roof, as far away from Izumi as possible, again.

"SYLVI!"

So much for staying away from Izumi. Sylvi turned around with a hard expression on her face. "What?"

"How in the world did you get Hikabo on your squad? He's supposed to be with me!" Izumi shouted.

"Were you paying attention?!" Sylvi asked annoyed. "Harumi-sensei just told everyone why I ended up with Hikabo and Tori."

"Then why?" Izumi demanded.

"Its going to be super annouing to explain it to you, " Sylvi huffed as she got up. She couldnt see Izumi anywhere. "Whatever you're doing, its NOT funny." She then noticed Izumi looking into an open window. Sylvi guessed she was looking at Hikabo.

"Hikabo may not be thenone you want your team, but as a distraction, he's pretty useful," Sylvi commented as she uumped down from the roof. She landed perfectly on two feet.

"Uh oh, Bird Brain alert!" ome of the new genin ran like crazy.

"Oh boy," Sylvi mumbled. Bird Brain alert was what everyone said when Tori was around. No one really knew if Tori was actually a not smart, they only heard him make impulsive comments in the middle of class. "Can someone find one zone that doesnt have any craziness?!"

Sylvi then spotted an empty bench. "Finally!" she thought. She sat down on the bench and began eating her lunch, which consisted of mostly meat, cooked and raw (raw meat doesnt bother Sylvi because she's a werewolf), and a little bit of plain white rice. She didnt notice Tori sit on the bench next to her. Iguru sat on his shoulder as usual.

"Hey Sylvi," Tori greeted.

"Hey, " Sylvi greeted back. She started to get up. "I'm done" That wasn't a lie. Sylvi walked back toward the classroom where the squads were told to wait for their newmjonin teachers


	2. The First Mission

Eight jonin leaders had entered the classroom. Two were female, the rest were male. The twenty four new genin stood in their three man squads waiting. Team 5 had a female sensei who introduced herself as Erisu Kawasaki. As for Team 3, they got a male sensei 2ho introduced himself as Kotaro Kagawa. He said they would make later introductions in a different spot.

Out on the roof of the Academy, Sylvi, Hikabo, and Torimaru introduced themselves.

"Sylvi Omaki, I'm a werewolf, I love wrestling my siblings and I hate being bored."

"Hikabo Takamoto, Im currently working on takng over people's blood streams."

Sylvi wrinkled her nose. Izumi loved this guy? The one who wants to take over blood streams? On second thought, Izumi deserved it.

"Torimaru Rakuen, and I come from a clan of bird users. I like training different birds. Oh, this is my flacon Iguru." Iguru cawed a greeting.

Kotaro laughed. "I guess this squad will be a four man squad."

"I am liking this new sensei," Sylvi thought to herself

"We're all a team here," Kotaro began. "We should act like a team. Save your bickering for after training." He smiled. "Which reminds me, we have a mission."

"Finding a lost animal?" Sylvi guessed with a cocky fake gein.

"Ah," Kotaro held up a finger. "Actually, yes."

"Here comes the overload of boring missions," Sylvi grumbled.

* * *

"Did you see it?"

"I think,"

"Ya think?"

"There it is!"

"Target acquired."

"We have him surrounded."

"Attack!"

Sylvi, Hikabo, and Tori were on a D-rank mission, to retrieve a ninken puppy, or a ninja puppy, who had gotten out of the pen. This was way too easy for Sylvi. She even beat Hikabo to it, only to just lay aroun in a dark spot of the village. Or train. Just another day as a lone wolf.

Sylvi was a lone wolf. Her jonin rank parents: Storm and Crystal, were constantly on A and S-ranked missions. Their ninja life was exciting. Sylvi just couldnt wait until she got a chance to be promoted. Whats more, Sylvi was never exactly rejected in the Cloud, nothing unexpected from the best kunoichi of the eight new kunoichi. Sylvi had chosen the path of a lone wolf. She was a werewolf who'd live only for herself. To her, friends meant nothing, only people could manipulate into doing what you wanted, and love was only an overrated dirty trick. Sylvi couldn't care less about Hikabo and Tori. She was cold blooded after all.

Team 3's first mission was a success. After being congratulated on her excellent work, Sylvi only scoffed, saying she needed to go. Hikabo and Tori headed out also, but Kotaro stayed.

"Aren't you coming Kotaro-sensei?" Tori asked.

"Go on," Kotaro allowed. "I'll catch up." As soon as Tori exited the Raikage's office, Kotaro turned to Lord Raikage.

"We need to do something about the Lone Wolf Seal," Kotaro told Raikage.

"I know," said Lord Raikage. "This is a major problem."

"I'll work on it," Kotaro said. "I cant promise anything, but I'll try"

Raikage smiled. "That's what i like to hear."

* * *

 **By now, most of you have probablt been thinking, "Man, Sylvi has a real chip on her shoulder." The thing is, Sylvi has the same problem as her older brother. The Werewolves' Seal. Its a juinjutsu for werewolves. It takes the form of a scar. Basically what it does is the werewolf that wheres it is either treachorous or a lone wolf. Esclar (Sylvi's older brother) has the treacherous seal, and Sylvi had the lone wolf seal**

 **SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ IF TOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW ALREADY!**

 **I WARNED YOU! LAST WARNING. TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DONT WANT THE PLOT SPOILED!**

 **LAST CHANCE!**

 **During a battle with Naruto in the Forest of Death, Naruto helped the Werewolves' Seal of Lone Wolves to break, although he didnt know it. So basically Sylvi changes her personality after that battle. Similar to Gaara**


	3. Bandits!

**Here's chapter 3. This is where Kotaro tests his new students in an attempt to break Sylvi's lone wolf seal. _This will not be the bell test._ You're going to have to wait to find out what it is.**

* * *

Kotaro had stayed up late last night thinking of a solution to the Lone Wolf Seal. Someone had once said that break the Lone Wolf Seal, the werewolf bearing that seal had to feel true friendship. Kotaro thought a teamwork test would od the trick.

The next morning Sylvi, Hikabo, and Tori are given orders to wait for Kotaro at the training ground. Sylvi, of course, was training, Hikao was calmly oserving the area, and Tori was feeding Iguru. Ten minutes passed when Kotaro showed up.

"Where were you?" Sylvi demanded as she jumped down.

"Very important business," Kotaro answered casually. "Sylvi, Hikabo, Tori, we are going outside of the Cloud to do our training today."

"Is this guy for real?" Sylvi asked herself. "We're going to someplace outside the Cloud?" She narrowed her eyes. "Wouldnt surprise me id we're going all the way to the Land of Wind to do it!" she snapped out loud.

"We are still going to be in the Land of Lightning," Kotaro said rather harshly, but Sylvi didnt seem to care.

* * *

Later, Team 3 had gone a long way out of Kumogakure.

"Right here," Kotaro announced. "We can stop now, everyone."

"That's bolshevik!" Sylvi shouted. "We're so far out of the Cloud."

"This is the place where we will train today," Kotaro announced. "The Valley of Clouds and Lightning. The Raikage's younger brother trains here, also." As if to prove his point, a dark skinned middle aged man with blonde hair and a white Kumogakure flak jacket jumped in front of them.

"Kotaro, mah man!" smiled the man.

"Killer B," Kotaro returned the smile. "Nice to see you again. These genin are my squad." He motioned toward the three genin. "Sylvi, Hikabo, Tori, and his bird companion Iguru."

"Killer B, thats your name isn't it?" Hikabo asked. "You train here?"

Killer B nodded.

"Does training here improve your skills?" Hikabo questioned.

"Of course it does!" Killer B smiled.

"Then I guess this its okay to train here," Hikabo approved, earning him odd stares from both Sylvi and Tori. "There! Said my piece."

"Let's go, i just want to get this over with," Sylvi huffed. Sylvi walked into the opposite direction.

Killer B gave Kotaro a weird look. Kotaro grinned sheepishly. "Lone Werewolves' Seal."

"That explains it," Killer B said, and for once, looked serious.

Kotaro, Hikabo, and Tori followed Sylvi toward one of the mountains. Kotaro turned around to face his students. "Today, we'll work on chakra control." Kotaro went on to explain what chakra was. No one, not even Sylvi, interrupted.

When Kotaro finished explaining, Sylvi put her hands on her hips. "And how do you propose we practice it?"

"All you have to do is climb one of the mountains. It shouldnt be very tall, just a little bit above the fog," Kotaro explain. "Without using your hands."

"How do we do that?" Tori asked astonished.

"You focus the chakra flow to your feet, then climb up," Kotaro explained. "It's very complex to send chakra to your feet. If you master it, you can easily master sending chakra to any other part of your body."

"Then lets go!" Tori smiled. The three genin made the Tiger hand seal. Then they ran toward three separate mountains and ran up the mountains.

Sylvi focused too much chakra toward her feet, creating a crack in mountain. Sylvi tumbled back toward the ground, immediately realizing that was too much chakra. Tori, on the other hand, focused too little chakra. As soon as he tried going up the mountain, he fell back to the ground.

"Ow," he moaned irritably.

"You okay?" Hikabo called from above. He was nowhere in sight. He must have gotten to the top.

Kotaro smiled. "Not only are Takamotos blood users, but they are very excellent chakra controllers."

"Hmph," Sylvi snorted. She pushed her lightning shaped bangs out of her face. "Someone's shown their braggy side."

Kotaro sighed patiently. The Lone Wolves' seal was a big problem. He hoped his friends would be of help.

Iguru was circling above Tori's head in an alarming motion.

"What is that crazy bird doing?!" Sylvi demanded.

"First of all, Iguru's not crazy," Tori said. "Second, he's communicating." He squinted. "Bandits are coming!"

Kotaro smiled lightly. "Everything is going as planned." He thought.

Hikabo came flying down the mountain and executed a perfect landing. "Be ready."

"Isnt that my line?" Sylvi asked.

Hikabo shrugged. "I dunno."

Sylvi grabbed Hikabo by the material of his shirt. "Listen here, Hikabo Takamoto, you stay out of my way." She glared as she released Hikabo. She then turned to Tori. "You too." She could see Tori gulp

Kotaro sighed. So far, this was not going as planned. He still hoped things would go as planned, although the chances of that was dropping into low digits. He hadn't brought his squad out here for nothing.

Five minutes passed and no one appeared. Hikabo coughed awkwardly, and Sylvi eyed Tori disdainfully. "Are you sure that bird isn't making the whole thing up?"

Tori looked Sylvi in the eye. He shuddered a bit. Sylvi's eyes weren't human; they were wolf. Black corneas and pupils, silver irises, combined with Sylvi's usual facial expressions, it was like staring death in the face. "I know what Iguru was trying to tell us, and Iguru isn't the prankster type."

Sylvi turned away from her teammates. "I think you're a prankster type Tori."

"Am not!" Tori protested

"Cut it out!" Kotaro ordered. "Iguru was right!"

Kotaro wasn't lying. In front of the three genin were a small band of ninja wearing masks. "Not Anbu masks," Sylvi thought. "No forehead protectors either. Darn it! Now we don't have a clue about these shinobi!"

Sylvi weaved the following handsigns: Dog - Dragon - Rat - Ram. "Lightning Style: Spider Web Jutsu!" A small spider web-like made of electricity radiated around Sylvi.

"Ha!" taunted the bandits. "This is a jutsu?" he stepped forward, but as soon as he set his foot down on the web, he was electrocuted.

Sylvi looked up wearing a cocky smile with her eyes narrowed. "Never underestimate me."

The rest of the bandits were gaping. The leader shouted, "Come on! Its just a kunoichi!"

"Just a kunoichi?!" Sylvi repeated. " _JUST A KUNOICHI?!_ I'll show you who you're messing with!"

"Uh oh," Tori thought.

"She's totally lost it," Hikabo thought.


	4. C-rank Mission

Sylvi weaved more hand signs: Ox - Horse - Dragon. "Lightning Style: Thunder Binding!" The rocks surrounding one of the bandits were connected by walls.

"Come on Tori!" Hikabo called. "Lets go! Do you want Sylvi to have all the fun?" Hikabo made his special hand sign. "Blood Style: Blood Burn Jutsu!" Hikabo's eyes changed. Now the sclera and pupil were red, while the irses were black. This is commonly known as the "blood eye". Blood Style is the kekkei genkai of the Takamoto clan. Hikabo then caused one bandits to experience a heartburn.

"Get 'em Iguru," Tori commanded his falcon. "Go!" Iguru obeyed and attacked a bandit. And he did well. As the guard was distracted, Tori threw kunai. The kunais pierced the bandit's body.

"Thats what I call teamwork!" Tori smiled.

Sylvi didnt notice her teammates fighting, she was too absorbed in her own fight. As if she would care anyway. (Understatement)

Sylvi started fighting with taijutsu, Hikabo continued with the Blood Burn, and Tori and Iguru continued with their team work. Ten Kotaro defeated the bandits, but they hadn't worked together with each other

Kotaro slammed his palm into his forehead, then immediately drew it back ( he wears his forehead protector on his forehead). The plan did not go as planned. "Well that could have gone better."

* * *

Sylvi kicked open the door to her house then slammed it closed. As usual, she ignored her younger sister Naida and her younger brother Shadow. They were used to it by now. Naida and Shadow were Academy students. Like Sylvi, they were half wolves, but much less experienced

* * *

Kotaro stood before Lord Raikage.

"It didn't work,"Kotaro sighed

"Those seals are harder to break these days," the Raikage slammed his fist into his palm.

"Well, at least I saw them at their best," Kotaro said. "They're pretty strong. The bandits were practically nothing to them."

"Really?" The Raikage stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe a more dangerous mission could do it."

"Maybe," Kotaro answered.

* * *

The next morning Sylvi, Hikabo, and Tori waited for Kotaro. He said to be at the training grounds at 7:30, but now it was 7:50.

"This is stupid," Sylvi said. "He tells us to be here at a certain time and he's not here."

By time Kotaro finally came to the training grounds, it was 8:10.

Hikabo crossed his arms. "You're late."

"Again," Tori added.

"Very important work," Kotaro answered.

"Like what?" Sylvi pressed.

"Like convincing Lord Raikage to send us a more dangerous mission." Kotaro answered. (The Ridge already agreed the night before. Kotaro pretended to convince him to send them on a C-ranked mission. To make it seem more normal.)

"Let me guess, he's sending us on a D-ranked mission." Sylvi scowled. "No surprise there."

"I made a pretty good case," Kotaro said.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"We're going to hear the details of the mission at Lord Raikage ' s office." Kotaro announced

* * *

" Youre mission is to guard Howatsuchi as he travels to the Land of Water." Lord Raikage explained.

"Land of Water." Hikabo said thoughtfully. "That big island south of here?"

"Yes," answered Lord Raikage.

"Who's Howatsuchi?" Sylvi inquired.

"A trader from the Land of Earth." Lord Raikage answered.

"Let me get this straight. We have to guard someone who sells useless stuff as he goes to an island." Tori summarized.

"Thats one way of putting it," Lord Raikage said.

"We should get going," Kotaro said. "Sylvi, Hikabo, Tori, lets go."

* * *

The traveling part was taking way too long. Normally, they would leap from tree branch to tree branch. That was much faster and efficient. But of course, Howatsuchi couldnt do that, so they had to go on foot. Not the shinobi run either. They were still only in the Land of Lightning.

"We got off to a bad start," Sylvi said aloud but quiet enough so only Hikabo and Tori could hear. "We're goig way too slow."

"Agreed." Hikabi stated. "Wait, did i just agree with her?"

"Yes," Tori answered. "You just did."

"this is messed up," Hikabo grumbled.

* * *

"The sun is about to set," Kotaro observed. "We should set up camp."

So that is how Sylvi, Hikabo, and Tori ended up pitching up the tents.

* * *

Late that night, Sylvi tramped up the path to the edge of a cliff. The moon was a bright gibbus. Sylvi stood up and howled into the air. "Hooowooooooo!" Sylvi wagged her head. "I love being me." She then tramped down the path back to camp.


	5. Battle in the Station

Two days later, Team Kotaro and Howatsuchi reached the Land of Water. They weren't in Kirigakure, the Village Hidden in the Mist, but they were in a smaller village on another island.

"So where do we stay in this hubbub?" Hikabo asked.

"There are stations where traders and their escorts can stay," Howatsuchi explained. "I'm in favor with one particular."

Howatsuchi led Team Kotaro to he station". It was a large stone building. When they entered, the first thing they came across was a help desk. A blonde woman with black rimmed glasses sat behind it, filing through paperwork.

Howatsuchi coughed into his hand, and the woman looked up. "Howatsuchi of the Stone, I presume."

"Yeah," Howatsuchi shrugged. "I'm here with my bodyguards from the Cloud. Five in all."

"Right away," said the woman. "My name is Junko if you need anything."

* * *

Sylvi, Hikabo, and Tori stood on the docks with their sensei.

"This training session is simple," Kotaro explained. "You just have to find these buzzers in the water."

"The water's pretty murky," Sylvi observed.

"That's the thing," Kotaro explained. "You use your ears. Listen for the sound the buzzers give off." Kotaro tossed each buzzer into different places. "One for each. Go!"

Sylvi, Hikabo, and Tori dove into the water.

The water was very murky but pleasantly warm. Sylvi opened her eyes, but soon found it to be a mistake. Sylvi could hear the chronic beeping of the buzzers. She guessed it was to the right. Sylvi took a breath then swam toward it. Sylvi felt along the bottom and found the buzzer. She then popped out of the water. Hikabo and Tori soon did the same. Each held one buzzer.

"Very good," Kotaro congratulated. "And under two minutes. Impressive."

Sylvi offered a sultry smile. "I do this too many times." she lied. She never had even thought to do that kind of exercise.

"I guess that's enough for today," Kotaro said, mostly to himself.

Sylvi, Hikabo, and Tori climbed back onto the dock. They were all dripping wet. Sylvi turned into a wolf and shook herself. When she turned back into half wolf, she was practically dry. However, when she shook, she'd gotten Hikabo and Tori even more wet.

"Come on," Hikabo said in a droopy voice.

* * *

Sylvi lay awake on the floor. She heard Hikabo's soft snoring, and Tori tossing and turning. Kotaro and Howatsuchi were too far away from her to hear what they were doing.

There was a crash downstairs. The others shot up.

No one spoke.

"Be on guard and protect Howatsuchi," Kotaro broke the ice. Sylvi grabbed her kun from beside her matt. Tori grabbed his bow. Somehow the noise hadn't woken up Iguru. Kotaro grabbed the end of his forehead protector that hung over his left eye. Kotaro's left eye was nothing like his right eye. His right eye was a normal brown color. The other had a brown iris, gold pupil, with tomoes surrounding the iris.

"Takagan," Tori breathed. "How did you get that? Its the Rakuen clan dojutsu."

"No time explaining," Kotaro narrowed his eyes.

Someone banged on the door. Sylvi put her kun in a defensive pose, Hikabo brought his hands together, ready to make his hand sign, Tori grabbed an arrow and loaded his bow, ready to shoot. Kotaro made a circle around his eye with his thumb and pointer finger and turned.

"He's zooming in on his vision," Tori explained.

The banging sounded again. "Come out, Howatsuchi!" Someone ordered.

"What the?" Sylvi questioned.

The door was kicked open. Three men stormed in. Their forhead protectors had symbols that represented what looked like two rocks, the first one smaller than the second. Iwagakure shinobi.

"What in the world are they doing here?" Sylvi asked crossly.

"They work for-Oof!" Howatsuchi was cut off as one shinobi knocked him to the ground.

"Who's guarding Howatsuchi?!" Kotaro hollered. Tori immediately released his arrow. It struck the shinobi across the back. The shinobi stood up and glared at Tori. He looked unaffected, but he was angry.

"Takagan!" Tori's eyes looked exactly like Kotaro's left eye.

The other two shinobi charged at Howatsuchi. Swiftly, Sylvi appeared in front of Howatsuchi. Hikabo appeared in front of her just as fast, armed with a kunai. "I got these guys covered."

Sylvi scowled and shouldered Hikabo to the side. "No, _I_ have this one." Sylvi whacked one shinobi across the face with her kun. When he recovered, SYlvi swiftly delievered a punch and a kick. "Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!" Sylvi struck the other one with a jutsu.

Meanwhile, Hikabo and Tori had defeated the other one.

"Genin?"

"Probably."

Howatsuchi eyed Sylvi. "This one is extraordinary." He thought to himself. "I should keep an eye on her."

Kotaro turned to Howatsuchi. "You were saying?"

"I was," Howatsuchi mused. "They work-" Howatsuchi was cut off again as he lost consciousness.

"Stay here." Kotaro ordered. "I'm going to get Howatsuchi to the medical-nin." Kotaro struggled to half carry Howatsuchi out the door.

"Kotaro-sensei! You forgot-" Tori started, but Kotaro was already gone. "To hide your Takagan." he finished blandly.

Sylvi lugged the three bodies to the window and tossed them out one by one. "Don't need any evidence of any killing," Sylvi said.

"So what was up with the declining?" Hikabo asked Sylvi. "I just wanted to help."

Sylvi looked bored. "I don't believe in help."

"So what do you believe in?" Tori asked, trying to create a clever comeback.

Sylvi looked toward Tori. "I believe in myself."

"That was pretty obvious," Hikabo looked away.


	6. A New Twist

The next day, Hikabo and Sylvi laid on the floor. Howatsuchi was out trying to sell stuff, and Kotaro and Tori had gone along with him. Sylvi and Hikabo had been laying on the floor for over forty minutes since the three had gone into town.

"How long does it take for one trader to sell his things for the day?" Hikabo asked.

"Yeah, probably all day." Sylvi retorted.

"I know," Hikabo answered.

"Then why ask?"

"I'm bored."

"Join the club," Sylvi mumbled. She shot up. "Wait did I just say that?"

Hikabo smirked. "Yes you did."

"This is messed up," Sylvi mumbled.

"Now you know how I feel," Hikabo chuckled. He sat up. Sylvi rolled over closer to Hikabo.

"This is awkward," Sylvi finally said. "This is the closest I've been to anyone beside my family or an opponent."

"I feel a connection too," Hikabo said.

"Why am I doing this again?" Sylvi pushed herself back into her spot.

"Dont look at me, because I have no clue."

"Not helping."

* * *

Kotaro, Tori, and Iguru watched Howatsuchi try to sell his products from the bushes. They had agreed that hiding and watching would be great for a surprise attack. Of course, they took turns watching.

It was Tori's turn to watch, and he didnt expect to see anything too big. What he saw was way too big.

It started with an Iwagakure kunoichi:

Tori noticed a girl with brown hair in two ponytails and a forehead protector donning the Stone symbol.

"Kotaro-sensei!" Tori whisper shouted. "We may have a problem."

Kotaro pushed himself forward. "Yes i think so." He agreed. "Iwa shinobi. Somethings not right."

The kunoichi appeared to be the only one in the area right now. She was holding what appeared to be a paper bomb.

"Alert the other two," Kotaro said as he activated his Takagan.

"Alright," Tori said. He sounded the buzzer, then activated his Takagan. "Takagan!"

The kunoichi threw the paper bomb. It missed and landed on the bushes. Quickly Kotaro, Tori, and Iguru jumped (and flew) out of the bushes. They appeared in front of Howatsuchi.

Two shinobi came up next to the kunoichi. One was short with black hair and wore a silver bodysuit. The other was tall with noticeable blue hair.

"Yeah, yeah," the kunoichi crossed her arms sassily. "My aim stinks."

"Dont worry about it Midotsuchi," aaid the blue haired shinobi.

Tori gave Kotaro a "What-in-the-world?" expression.

"Lets concentrate on more important things than aim," said the black haired shinobi.

Midotsuchi looked toward Howatsuchi. No, she was looking at Tori and Kotaro. "What are they?"

The black haired shinobi scowled. "Theyre boys. Surely you've seen boys. Your brother Aotsuchi is one. I'm a boy."

Midotsuchi glared. "I know that Shirutsuchi."

"Just do what you want to do," Tori narrowed his eyes. Beside him, Kotaro had gathered ligtning on his hand. It was making a sound like a thousand chirping didnt cover his ears, for he was used to it.

Earth Style: Sphere of Graves!" Aotsuchi lifted a giant piece of earth and hurled it at the two.

Kotaro charged straight at it. He thrust his arm out. "Chidori!" The lightning from his hand shot forward and impaled Aotsuchi's hunk of earth. The hunk crumbled.

"Ligtning Style: Spider Web Jutsu!"

The spider web lightning jutsu attack the three from behind.

"They got here quick," Kotaro commented. He apparently already knew who it was. Sylvi and Hikabo.

"You want to protect this criminal?" Midotsuchi asked in disbelief. Her tone indicated the word she planned to use was alot worse then criminal.

Sylvi put her hands on her hips. "I dont know what youre talking about little girl of the Stone."

"Look, Tough Girl," Aotsuchi glared at Sylvi. "You can tell Autoro here," Aotsuchi indicated towaed Howatsuchi. "The Stone Siblings are here to take the criminal to jail. Oh, our granduncle is the Tsuchikage."

"Youre lying," Hikabo growled.

Shirutsuchi shook his head. "Its true. Our cousin is one of the Tsuchikage's bodyguards."

"We'll have to tell the guys that Autoro got himself some bodyguards," Aotsuchi announced. "Come on." Aotsuchi, Midotsuchi, and Shirutsuchi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

All glares were fixed on Howatsuchi.

"You, Mr.," Kotaro said. "Have alor of explaining to do."

"I dont think theres any reason for us to call you Howatsuchi anymore," Sylvi retorted

"I wont reveal anything to you," Howatsuchi said stubbornly.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way," Hikabo said calmly.

Howatsuchi set his jaw stubbornly.

Hikabo raised his eyebrows. "So you want to do this the hard way." Hikabo made the hand sign. "Blood Style: Blood Burn Jutsu!"

After a major heartburn, Howatsuchi agreed to talk.

Howatsuchi began by saying that he was really Autoro, a criminal from Iwagakure. The shinobi that barged into the station worked for the Tsuchikage, and Aotsuchi, Midotsuchi, and Shirutsuchi were correct when saying they were related to the Tsuchikage. Also, he took a new name to try and cover, but that didnt exactly go as planned.

"So looks like our mission is altered." Kotaro mused. "We need to get back to the Cloud. Knowing the Raikage and Tsuchikage, theyre going to fight."

"War, war, war," Tori complained.

"Back your bags," Kotaro deactivated his Takagan. "We're heading back."


	7. Turning in the Criminal

This time, the trip back to the Cloud took much less time, since Kotaro kept Autoro restrained. A day later, Team Kotaro reached the Cloud.

* * *

Sylvi, Hikabo, Tori, and Kotaro entered the Raikage's office with Autoro. They opened the door, just as the Raikage burst out of the window.

"Oh no," moaned Mabui, the Raikage's assistant. C and Darui, the Raikage's jonin bodyguards, leaped out the hole, Darui more hesitant than C.

"There goes another five thousand dollars," Sylvi mumbled. It was always the same song and dance. This was a habit of the Raikage. Instead of using the stairs or doors, the Raikage had the tendancy to burst out the window or wall, each cost a good deal of money. Mabui doesnt appreciate it, C thinks hey should use the hole for an exit, and Darui prefers the stairs and doors to the hole.

Okay, what is going on?" Kotaro asked with a confused expression.

"Lord Tsuchikage is here about Autoro," Mabui explained.

"Yeah, we have Autoro so you can send the Tsuchikage back to Iwagakure," Sylvi said impatiently.

"Its a fight," Hikabo called from the hole.

"Oh man," Tori breathed.

Team Kotaro jumped out of the whole with Autoro. A black haired Iwagakure kunoichi atacked them with and Earth Style. Sylvi delievered punch to the kunoichi's stomach. The others stared at her. "You're welcome," SYlvi said blandly.

Both Kage turned toward Team Kotaro.

"This is the body guards guarding the criminal?" The Tsuchikage asked. There was a hint of boastfulness in his voice. Sylvi hated him.

"And how the hell would i know this Howatsuchi is your Autoro?" The Raikage fumed.

"Okay, if you really need it," Kotaro said, "Here's Autoro. And no, there couldn't really be a way for us to know who he really was."

"You sly Hawk Ninja," Autoro growled at Kotaro.

"Just be quiet," Kotaro groaned. "You're giving me a headache. And you usually don't want to see me when I'm not happy with a headache."

Hikabo and Tori stayed silent the whole time, but now Hikabo spoke up. "Okay, we gave you Autoro. There's really no reason for you to remain here."

"Come on, the little man's right," said one of the Tsuchikage's bodyguards.

"War over a criminal that they already handed over to us," the other bodyguard summarized. "Does anyone else see the problem with that?"

"This isn't over, A!" the Tsuchikage growled.

"Right back at you Onoki!" The Raikage spat out the Tsuchikage's name with anger.

* * *

"Our mission was a complete failure," Sylvi said without any specific tone.

"The mission was altered." the Raikage corrected. "'Howatsuchi' is a criminal Autoro. You guarded him, and you brought him back. I guess I can excuse this one.." the Raikage's voice trailed off. "But don't expect me to pardon any other missions that aren't completed!"

"We won't!" Tori smiled.

* * *

Weeks, all the jonin gathered in the Raikage's office. Storm and Crystal Omaki, Sylvi's parents, were there, along with Juichi Takamoto and Torizu Rakuen, fathers of Hikabo and Tori. Although only a chunin, Harumi Saito was also present. Lord Raikage started off by saying that the Chunin Exams were coming up.

"The leaders of the rookies," the Raikage announced. "Step forward."

Three jonin stepped forward. Of course, one of them was Kotaro. Next to him was Erisu Kawasaki, the curly haired jonin kunoichi leader of the squad consisting of Izumi Shibata, Arashi Shishido, and Kenshin Takano. Lastly, there was Josuke Yamaguchi. He was leader of the rookie team consisting of Tairo Akiyama, Kuina Nakazawa, and Sotan Machida.

"Do any of you feel that your teams could take their chances in the Chunin Exams, despite their inexperience?" Lord Raikage questioned.

"I lead Squad 3," Kotaro began. "Sylvi Omaki, Hikabo Takamoto, Torimaru Rakuen. And I, Kotaro Kagawa, recommend all three."

"And my Squad is Squad 4," said Josuke. "Tairo Akiyama, Kuina Nawazaka, Sotan Machida. And I, Josuke Yamaguchi, recommend all three."

"And I lead Squad 5," Erisu said. "Izumi Shibata, Arashi Shishido, Kenshin Takano. And I, Erisu Kawasaki, recommend all three."

"But this isn't fair!" Harumi spoke up. everyone's eyes inverted toward the Academy instructor. "They're way too inexperienced. They would be killed before they even get to the real fighting!"

"That would be underestimating an Omaki's power," Storm spoke up.

"I think Sylvi is strong enough to survive," Crystal agreed.

Kotaro faced Harumi. "Being a shinobi is never easy. They will face challenges greater than this. Pushing them would be only natural."

"Do you even care about your teams?" Harumi shouted.

Kotaro kept his cool. "We care about our teams. But if we don't train them now, they'll end up in a situation that would have gone better if they were trained this way."

"But-"

"Enough!" the Raikage broke in. "Kotaro is right. Better now then never." He looked back toward the instructors. "Is everyone unanimous."

The rookies' parents agreed, and now they were qualified to enter the Chunin Exams.

* * *

 **I know that it is only chapter 7 and we're already beginning the Chunin Exams, I'd like to start off I'm not as creative as Masashi Kishimoto. The next chapter will be set mostly in Konoha. But for now, dasveedanya**


	8. Arriving in Konoha

The next morning, Sylvi, Hikabo, and Tori waited for Kotaro.

"He's running late all the time." Tori complained.

"IT's the same song and dance," Sylvi spoke up. "Kotaro-sensei is late, and we genin gonon some dumb D-rank mission."

"Excuse me?" Tori questioned. "You call what we've been through weeks ago D-RANK?!"

"That was ages ago," Sylvi shot back. "Welcome to the life of a genin. Our sensei runs late and we go on some boring non dangerous mission. Heck, dangerous is my middle name. Literally."

"I wouldn't say this is going to be boring," Kotaro approached his team.

"Seriously Kotaro-sensei, you should look into getting a watch," Hikabo said

Kotaro looked at his student. "I'm a shinobi. Not a bulter."

"Well, it could help you keep track of the time!" Sylvi suggested.

"SO," Tori began. "What's the D-rank mission of today?"

"We aren't going on a D-ranked mission," Kotaro said. "We are going to Konohagakure for the Chunin Exams."

"Konohagakure? Chunin Exams?" Sylvi questioned.

"Confirmed by Lord Raikage himself," Kotaro confirmed. "Get your gear. We're going to have to leave now if we want to get to Konoha in time and find an apartment."

* * *

A few days later, Team Kotaro reached Konoha. Sylvi had her kun strapped to her back as usual, but she was also wearing arm guards under her elbow warmers. Hikabo was actually wearing a belt with a convient sized katana strapped to it. Tori had his bow and arrows, and he was also wearing a black hooded vest with a wide hood. Tori had said something about using it for hiding Iguru. Sylvi also was armed with Lightning scrolls. Tori had a few Earth scrolls and Hikabo a few Fire scrolls.

Kotaro went ahead while the squad walked around Konoha.

"The Leaf seems bigger than the Cloud," Tori observed.

"yeah, and more exposed." Sylvi half agreed. "Less hidden."

"Konoha's training grounds aren't so different from ours," Hikabo commented.

"Occupato," Sylvi retorted.

"What?"

"Look,"

Another team of genin was on the training grounds. A black haired girl who looked unconfident, a boy in a gray jacket who looked cocky, and a boy in a green jacket who looked secluded. The gray jacket boy appeared to have a white dog with him. As Sylvi looked closer, she noticed red fang marks on the boy's cheeks. "An Inuzuka," Sylvi realized. Her fists clenched and a low growl escaped her throat.

"What's going on?" Hikabo asked.

"Hmm, you Omaki's are still hardcore," commented the boy.

Sylvi chose to ignore him. "Come on," she told her teammates. "Kotaro-sensei is probably waiting."

"Finally," Tori said under his breath.

"Youre choosing to ignore, huh?" The boy asked. "Worst Omaki ever."

"Do Inuzukas ever teach their kids to PUT A SOCK IN IT?!" Sylvi raised her voice at the end of her statement.

"Why you," the boy growled and through a punch. Sylvi blocked it, then threw her own punch which actually went through, then shoved her knee into his stomach.

"Who's top dog now?" Sylvi asked half jokingly, which was unusual.

"I can see why we hate each other!" the boy growled.

"Same here!" Sylvi with fake celebration.

"Come on already!" Tori complained impatiently.

"We didn't come here to play games," Hikabo agreed.

"Lay off Kiba," said his male teammate.

"The Chunin Exams are starting tomorrow," said the girl. "The last thing you'd want is a bunch of injuries.

"She's right," Hikabo stated. At his remark, the girl blushed slightly.

"You realize if what every said here didn't make sense," Sylvi threatened. "You'd be so dead right now Dog Butt!"

"Right back at you Wolf Face!" Kiba shot back.

Sylvi chose to ignore Kiba's last comment. "Come on," Sylvi told her teammates. "We didn't come to play games with people who aren't even worth it." The three shot straight into the air.

In the air, Sylvi did something she would rarely do. Her hair turned brown, her bangs straightened and protruded from her hairline.

"Why are you going into human form?" Hikabo questioned.

"Because," Sylvi paused. "Why not?"

* * *

The next morning Sylvi, Hikabo, and Tori headed toward the building. Iguru was perched on Tori's shoulder. They were at the door when they came across Kotaro. Kotaro eyed his students and smiled when he noticed Sylvi. "Glad you didn't stay back. Sylvi."

Sylvi crossed her arms and glared. "Meaning what?"

Kotaro didn't seem offended by Sylvi's action. "Only teams of three are allowed to take the exams. It's the way it always was. And it will always be that way."

"Hold up," Tori spoke. "If not all of us showed up-"

"The others couldn't have been able to take the exams," Kotaro finished.

"Why not tell us sooner?" Sylvi questioned.

"I didn't want any pressure on you," Kotaro explained. "I also didn't want any of you participating just because of any feelings any of you might have for each other."

All three made a disgusted face.

"But you're all here of your own free will, and that's all that matters." Kotaro stated. "Sylvi."

Sylvi smiled a wolfish smile. It wasn't real, it was more of a smirk, but that was probably the closest Sylvi would ever get to a smile.

"Hikabo,"

Hikabo smiled a small, determined smile.

"Tori."

Tori smiled brightly.

"Iguru."

Iguru cawed at the mention of his name.

Kotaro smiled brightly. "There couldn't be a better team out there."

"We won't let you down sensei!" Tori smiled.

"We'll do our best," Hikabo promised.

"We will survive," Sylvi retorted.

Kotaro stepped away from the door, and his team stepped inside.

* * *

"What is this?" Hikabo asked. He wasn't afraid, just shocked.

"Guess we're not alone," Sylvi said flatly.

"Nope," Tori denied.

Sylvi scanned the room. Shinobi of all ages and villages were gathered in the room. Everyone glared. Sylvi glared right back.

"Hikabo!" a school girl giggle broke Sylvi's concentration.

"Whaaaaaa?!" Tori exclaimed.

Sylvi whirled around toward Hikabo and raised her eyebrows slightly.

A girl with black hair in a bun fashioned into a ball on top of her head threw herself on Hikabo and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her chest was relatively flat. Izumi Shibata no doubt, the sassiest girl in the Academy.

"You have non idea how much I hoped to see you!" Izumi snugged against Hikabo. "I've missed your handsome features."

Tori pretended to throw up. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Sylvi turned away, ponytail flying.

Izumi glared at Sylvi. "Listen here, Hikabo's mine!"

"And you can have him!" Sylvi said without looking at Izumi.

"Oh it's you guys," said a male voice. "I knew this was going to be a pain, but I didn't expect _this_ much boredom."

"So all Three Little Pigs are here?" Tori half joked.

"You know what?" challenged the boy. "Oh, never mind!" he growled. "Your waste of valuable time and strength."

Arashi Shishido. He's the laziest kid who graduated. Regarded as the kid who never uses his talents.

Next to him is Kenshin Takano. He's the biggest braggart in store, thinking he's so cool.

"Well this is really a surprise." came a male voice.

The one who spoke is Tairo Akiyama. He looks like autumn in person, always wearing red, orange, and brown.

His male teammate is Sotan Machida. He's a personification of winter. Cool as a cucumber, never notices anything.

Their female teammate is Kuina Nakazawa. SHe's one of the shyest girls you'll ever meet.

"You too?" Arashi questioned. "Geez, everyone's here for this gig."

"Yep," Kenshin answered. "The Nine Rookies." he fake smiled. "This is going to be good! At least for those of good enough to pass. Right Sylvi? Hikabo?"

Izumi glared at Kenshin. Hikabo was going to say something, but Sylvi spoke first. "Kenshin careful you don't get too braggy."

"Just wait, you guys will be blown away at my awesomeness!" KEnshin gloated.

"Careful you don't get overconfident," Sylvi warned. "From what I've seen, you haven't trained at all."

"Why you!" Kenshin growled. He would have taken action if a puff of smoke in the back of the room hadn't stopped him. A tall man with two scars and a handful of chunin appeared.

"Attention!" He shouted. "I am Ibiki Morino, your first proctor." he smirked. "And from now on, your worst enemy."


	9. The Chunin Exams Begin!

"First you candidates from the Sound Village, who said you could fight?" Ibiki inquired. All eyes inverted toward another part of the room. Nine Leaf genin teams stood, along with a team of Sound genin, and a shinobi with shattered glasses.

"Sorry," said one Sound shinobi, but his tone said otherwise. "Its our first time. Guess we're a bit jumpy."

"Amateurs," Sylvi grunted.

Ibiki smirked. "Now I'll say this only once, so listen up. There will be no combat between candidates. No fighting without the permission of your proctor. And even then, the use of fatal force is strictly forbidden! Anyone who messes with me will be disqualified immediately. Got it?"

No one said a word at first. One Sound ninja broke the ice. "No fatal force? Thats no fun."

"Now if we're ready, we'll proceed with the first stage of the Chunin Exams," Ibiki stated. "Hand over your paper work. In return, you'll each be given a number. This number determines where you will sit. We'l begin once everyone is seated."

The number Sylvi received placed her in the left side of the room, near the front. She looked around, trying to locate her teammates. Tori was sitting in the middle section near a blonde boy and the black haired girl from the training grounds. Hikabo sat in the right row near a black haired boy thay was all attitude with nothing else. Sylvi already hated the guy. Someone plodded down next to her. Sylvi turned and faced Kiba.

Kiba smirked. "So we're right next to each other. This will be fun." His white dog, Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Yeah, I'd like to see what you do with that cute little white dog on your head," Sylvi retorted.

Kiba was about to do or say something, but Ibiki began. Sylvi turned away with a triumphant look on her face.

"Everyone, eyes front," Ibiki declared. "There are a few rules you need to be aware of and I wont answer any questions, so you better pay attention the first time around!"

"This guy is tough luck," Sylvi told herself

"Alright, rule number one is this," Ibiki wrote on the green chalkboard. "The written part of the exam are conducted on a reduction system. Co trary of what some of you may used to, you'll all begin with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three your final score will be seven. Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all three members.

A pink haired kunoichi slammed her head on her desk and lifted it, anger present on her face. "WHAT?! Wait a second!" She raged. "Youre saying we all get scored, AS A TEAM?!"

"Silence!" Ibiki ordered. "I have my reasons. So shut up and listen. Rule number three, the sentinels you see positioned around you all are to watch carefully for any signs of cheating. And for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score. Be warned: their eyes are very sharp and if they catch you five times, you will be dismissed before the tests are even scored! Anyone fool enough to get himself caught cheating by the sentinels does not deserve to be chunin. Show us what exceptional shinobi you can be."

"I know I'l pass," Sylvi thought. "And Hikabo should get a good score. Even if Tori fails, we'll be alright. Dont pee."

"One more thing," Ibiki added. "If any candidate gets a zero and fails the test, then the entire team fails."

"Now we can pee," Sylvi thought inwardly.

"WHAT DID HE SAY?!" shrieked the same kunoichi

"The final question wont be given out until fifteen minutes before the testing period is over." Ibiki continued "You'll have one hour total. Begin!"

Sylvi turned her paper over and picked up her pencil. "Focus. Do your thing. Just get one of them right Tori!"

Hikabo looked over at Tori, who was mentally freaking out. "This doesnt look good," Hikabo thought to himself.

Sylvi stared at the test. One question was a strategy question. Arashi was sure to know that one, but stratety wasnt Sylvi's strong suit. "This is complicated stuff," Sylvi though. "Each problem gets harder. How can they expect genin to solve this?" She smiled flatly. "Its interesting. I cant begin to understand a sigle one of these problems. No one can expect new genin to solve these. Unless... they make more of a fuss about cheating than the actual test." Sylvi saw a sentinel mark their paper. "Someone got nailed. And again, ehy only two point? Normally someone caught cheating on the spot fails." Realization hit Sylvi. "It was a trick question. Ibiki never said we couldnt cheat. He just said people caught would be dismissed. That's got to be the trick. Its the only explanation that actually makes sense. Actually its all I've got. So what have we got?"

Sylvi's eyes drifted toward Kiba. Akamaru was on the lookout, then passed something down to Kiba.

"I see," Sylvi smirked. "Ill just listen in." She knew normally Kiba would be the last person in line, but now she didnt have anything else. "I can listen in on Akamaru give you the answers Kiba. You dont even know I understand. Feel flattered. I dont just listen to any old dog."

Tori had figured out the real drop to the test. He used his Takagan to zoom in people's tests, finding the correct answers.

Hikabo noticed the Sasuke activate Sharingan. "I see you have your dojutsu going," Hikabo thought. "Well, in that case, I think il take a peek at your paper. Hikabo tlook off his bronze metal and used it as a mirror. "I hit the jackpot."

Twenty minutes before the end of the test, Sylvi had all the answers. "Now I'm ready for the tenth question."


	10. The Tenth Question

"Now that we've weeded out some of the hopeless cases, fifteen minutes to go," Ibiki announced. "Time for the main event. Alright! Listen up! Here's the tenth and final question."

"Here we go," Sylvi thought.

"But before i give you the question, there are a few more rules you need to be aware of," Ibiki added

The back door opened and a genin wearing a black suit and hood arrived with a sentinel. His forehead protector symbol said he was from Sunagakure.

"Ah," Ibiki exhaled. "Made it just in time. I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening. Well, take your seat."

After the Sand ninja took his seat, Ibiki took a step forward. "The rules are unique to question ten. Listen carefully. And try not to let them frighten you."

The wind blew outside rustling the tree leaves. Sylvi ignored the annoying sound and listened.

* * *

Kotaro, Erisu, and Josuke sat outside the building with three other Leaf rookie trainers, Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, and Kurenai Yuhi.

"Its quiet without the rookies around," Kakashi commented. "I almost miss them."

"Try teaching a werewolf," Kotaro muttered under his breath.

"What?" Asuma questioned confused.

Kotaro remembered that no one was supposed to know Sylvi was an Omaki. "Nothing." Kotaro answered quickly.

"dont worry," Asuma told Kakashi. "Chances are the Rookies will be back sooner than you think, Leaf and Cloud alike."

"Why's that?" Kakashi asked.

"This should be interesting," Erisu rolled her eyes.

"I heard their first examiner this year is Ibiki," Asuma answered.

"Great," Kakashi sat back. "Sticking them with that saytist right off the bat."

"Huh?" Kurenai inquired. "What saytist?"

Asuma chuckled. "I forgot you're a new jonin Kurenai. Otherwise you wouldnt have to ask that."

"So I'm ignorrant," Kurenai retorted sarcastically. Her answer almost reminded Kotaro of Sylvi, since Sylvi always had time to throw some sarcasm into the situation. "Who is he?"

"He's what you might call a specialist," Kakashi explained.

"Oh yeah? In what?" Kurenai questioned.

"From what I've heard, he's some interrogator," Josuke spoke up

"Correct," Asuma said. "He specializes in interrogation. Torture."

Both Erisu ans Kurenai looked up wide eyed.

"oh, of course he wont be using physical torture during the test." Asuma corrected. "He doesnt need to. Its not really his thing anyway. He works on people's minds, not their bodies. He's famous for it. Everyone knows the head of the Anbu Torture and Interrogation Corps for the Hidden Leaf Village. Ibiki Morino."

"Somehiw that does not make me feel any better about it," Erisu mumbled.

"He's technically a Leaf version of Baiko Adachi," Kotaro said.

"Baiko Adachi?" Kakashi questioned,

"Cloud interrogator," Josuke explained.

* * *

"Very well, rule number one," Ibiki began. "Each of you can choose not to take the final question. Its youre desicion."

"Whowhatwherewhenhowwhenwhy?" Tori shouted, jumbling his words together.

"Say what?" Kenshin spat

"Whoa!" shouted a Sand kunoichi with sandy brown hair tied in four pigtails. "So whats the catch? Lets say we dont wanna do it, what happens then?"

"If you choose not to take the tenth question regardless of your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words you fail." Ibiki answered cooly. "And that means of course you teammates fail as well."

Murmurs rose up from the congregation.

"not so fast," Ibiki interrupted. "You didnt let me finish. If you do accept the question and answer incorrectly, you will not only fail-" Ibiki paused. "You will be barred from taking the Chunin Exams ever again!"

"That's bolshevik!" Sylvi slammed her fist onto the desk and stood up.

"That's ridiculous!" Kiba agreed. (This will probably be the only time Kiba ever agrees with Sylvi). "What kind of bogus rule is that? Lots of people here took the test before!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Ibiki chuckled. His laugh seemed to mock both of them as well as the others. "I guess youre just unlucky. I wasnt making the rules before. But i am now. Of course if you dont want to take the question you dont have too."

Kiba looked as if Ibiki had punched him. "If youre not feeling confident then by all means skip it," Ibiki continued. "You can come back and try again next year."

"I chose the wrong year to take the exams," Sylvi muttered.

"What was that?" Kiba mocked.

"None of your business," Sylvi growled at Kiba.

The two sat down and glared.

"Now if were ready, the tenth and final question." Ibiki continued. "Those who dont wanr to take it raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and you will be free to go."

Sylvi looked at Hikabo and Tori. None of them looked ready to raise their hands. Sylvi smiled. Team Kotaro was andancing toward the flames. Many others however quit and left. None of them appeared to be the Leaf Rookies or Cloud Rookies.

Tre was a long silence.

A leaf genin with blonde hair wearing an orange track suit started raising his hand.

"There goes a Leaf team" Sylvi thought.

Then the genin slammed his hand down. "Dont underestimate me! I dont quit and I dont run! You can act upp all you want! You guys arent gonna scare me off! No way! I dont care if i get stcuk a genin for the rest of my life. Ill still be Hokage someday!"

Ibiki said nothing, he only looked at the genin. finally he spoke. "This desicion is one that can change your life. If for any reason you'd like to quit, now's your last chance." No one budged. "Well then, i admire your determination. For those of you remaining, there is one thing left to do. And thats for me to tell you.. That yoi've all passed the first exam!"

"Hold youre horses, we passed?"Sylvi was beyond confused.

The pink haired kunoichi stood up. "What just happened? What do you mean we passed? Wheres the tenth question?"

Ibiki grinned. "There never was one! At least not a written one. Actaully you desicion to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"Wait a second!" spat the Suna kunoichi. "So the other nine questions were just a waste of time? That was your saying?"

"Yeah," agreed another Sand kunoichi next to her with blonde untamed curly hair. "That was valuable time ya know."

"no, not at all," Ibiki answered. "Quite the opposite. The first nine questions had a prupose. To test your ability to gather strategic information."

"Oh, well that clears up everything," said the first kunoichi.

"Let me explain," Ibiki said. "You see, my objective was not just to test you as individuals, but as a team and how well you function as a part of that team. Thats why the test was scored on a team basis. So youd know every action would directly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how you handled the pressure."

"i figured it was somtehing like that,"said the blonde boy. "Thats why i kept my cool."

"The first nine question on the test were difficult. In fact, too difficult for any genin to be expected to solve. I imagine most of you quickly came across that conclusion that you had to cheat if you had any chance of passing. Of course it would have done you little good if you had someone to cheat from. So i disguised two chunin as genin." Two male candidates raised their hands and smiled. "Those who were caught failed. Better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily." Ibiki went on explaining about how valuable information is, removing his forehead protector and revealing many scars and puncture wounds across his scalp. He also explained about how the situation dealt with more dangerous mission that chunin have every day.

Ibiki ended by proclaiming they had passed and wished them good luck. The room exploded with cheers and celebration.

Something burst through the window, shattering the glass. Four kunai were thrown, opening a large red tarp. In front of it stood a woman wearing a mesh bodysuit and a khaki coat.

"Heads up boys and girls this is no time for celebration! Ill be your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi. Ready for the second test? Good. Lets Go! FOLLOW ME!"

Sylvi noticed that the tarp had the words "Second Test's Proctor: Anko Mitarashi" written in large white letters. "Screaming nutcase is what it should sa," Sylvi whispered.

Ibiki peeked from behind the tarp. "Youre early. Again." Ibiki informed Anko. Anko's face fell. After Ibiki and Anko had a conversation, Anko proclaimed more than half teams would be eliminated and dismissed the candidates.

On her way out, Sylvi caught sight of the Stone Siblings: Aotsuchi, Shirutsuchu, and Midotsuchi.

* * *

"This is the 44th battle training zone, but we like to call it the Forest of Death," Anko announced.

"this is gonna be crazy," Sylvi told her teammates.


	11. The Forest of Death

Anko explained the next exam. It was a test of survival. Each team were either going to receive an Earth scroll or a Heaven scroll. They had to obtain the opposite and make it alive to the tower in the middle of the forest in five days. If they didnt bring back two different scrolls, they would be disqualiefied. Therewere other ways, such as if they lost teammates or didnt make it in five days.

Anko then instructed each team to line up to receive their scroll, then wait at a gate. Team Kotaro made it close to the front of the line. Sylvi took the time to look around for any teams she knew. She saw the blonde genin, the pink haired kunoichi, and the all attitude boy in the same team. She also Kiba's team, and another rookie team. She also recognized the Stone Siblings and the four pigtailed kunoichi. She was on the same team with the black suited shinobi. Their last teammate was a red head with a giant gourdon his back. He had his arms crossed and scowled. Sylvi saw Teams Erisu and Josuke, along with the curly haired kunoichi. Her teammates were basically dull and the same. Only the kunoichi with curly hair srood out. Sylvi saw the same thing with a Mist team with a blue haired pink clad kunoichi.

When it was their turn to receive their scroll, Sylvi noticed that only one team at a time entered each tent. Probably ao no one else knew which scroll they had or who was carrying it.

"Smart," Sylvi thought.

Their team ended up receiving an Earth scroll

"Okay, mystery, who should carry the scroll," Hikabo summarized. "Natrually, it should be Sylvi, since she's the strongest. But ene, ies would know that. So it would foil them to have the weakest carry it. But then, they would target the weak one and easily defeat it."

Tori shrugged. "Just give it to Sylvi."

Hikabo handed the blue scroll to Sylvi, who slipped it into her shuriken holster. Then the three exited the tents, Iguru flying above.

Team Erisu and Team Josuke approached them. Izumi ran up and hugged Hikabo.

"Protect me!" she pleaded.

"Get a room Izumi," Tori grumbled.

Sylvi rolled her eyes. "This is not my day."

Arashi dug his hands into his pockets. "Getting her off Hikabo is going to be such a pain."

Kenshin narrowed his eyes. "Disgusting. I want to get started."

Tairo looked calm. "We should all try our best to survive," he said, successfully spchanging the subject. All the cloud rookies exploded in tank yous as Ixumi pulled away from Hikabo reluctantly.

Sotan and Kuina nodded their agreement with their teammates, then they went to separate gates. Team Kotaro ended up at gate number 17. Sylvi tapped her foot as she waited for the gate to open. She didnt look back to see her teammates. Seconds later, the gates opened. Sylvi, Hikabo, and Tori dashed into the Forest of Death.

Sylvi stopped and her teammates did as well.

"Whats going on?" Hikabo asked.

"We need a strategy to get a heaven scroll." Sylvi answered. Immediately, Sylvi looked up and noticed he remaining Leaf rookie team. "Lets try taking their scroll."

"Are you serious?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Sylvi said with seriousness in her tone.

* * *

A minute later, Sylvi and Tori had covered themselves with leaves, acting as bushes. Hikabo was in front of them.

"How is this a good idea?" Hikabo whispered.

"Just do your job," Sylvi hissed.

Hikabo sighed and walked opposite of them, so Sylvi and Tori could swipe the scroll.

The rookie team had the normal setup, two shinobi and one kunoichi. The kunoichi was blonde and purple clad, and reminded Sylvi of Izumi. The second reminded Sylvi of Arashi, lazy and unethusiastic. The third thankfully didnt remind Sylvi of Kenshin, instead he was stuffing a bunch of chips into his mouth and was rather chubby.

"Hikabo Takamoto!" the kunoichi exclaimed, "The best shinobi graduate of the Cloud!"

Hikabo looked bored. "My first thought about you three: youre a bunch of idiots."

"Keep em talking," Sylvi thought. She moved slightly.

The kunoichi had pulled her hair out of her high ponytail. "Too much like Izumi," Sylvi thought, trying hard not to throw up. She kept her mind on the mission: stealing the scroll.

"Who what?" Hikabo stepped back and crashed into a tree. The kunoichi giggled, and Hikabo was speechless. Sylvi moved, but since no one was talking, the noise was loud and clear.

"What. Are. You. Doing?!" Tori demanded as he stood up. His glare was fixed on Hikabo.

"This was a set up?!" The kunoichi cried out. Sylvi noticed that her teammates hadnt said a word. Sylvi didnt say anything. She only grabbed the leaves that was covering her back and head and threw it down exasperated. She walked forward and purposely bumped the two shinobi. She then bumped the kunoichi, who wobbled and fell onto the ground.

"What a klutz," Sylvi retorted. The kunoichi attempted to grab Sylvi's leg, but Sylvi gracefuly dodged and jumped away, followed by Hikabo and Tori.

* * *

"That didnt go so well," Sylvi retorted. "What we need is a carefully thought out strategy."

"Um, hello?" Tori asked. "You dont do strategies?"

"Have we ever been an anything like this before?" Sylvi questioned.

Tori remained silent, so Hikabo answered. "No, i guess." He paused. "Why not just wait till the nighttime to steal scrolls?"

"Too easy," Sylvi retorted. "What we need is to stay silent and find a team with a Heaven scroll and we'll fight em to getnthe scroll. But as we go to the tower we need to be prepared for any traps set up by other teams."

"You know, that actually does sound like an idea," Tori's voice trailed off.

"Come on," Sylvi said.


	12. Leaf vs Sound (with Cloud Spectating)

**First off, I'd like to thank all the viewers, especially Sakura and Akamaru for the positive reviews. Second, I have to give some updates on characters I own.**

 **I own Howatsuchi/Autoro, Josuke Yamaguchi, Tairo Akiyama, Kuina Nakazawa, Sotan Machida, Aotsuchi, Shirutsuchi, Midotsuchi, mystery Sand kunoichi with curly blonde hair (I dont want to reveal her name yet), the mystery Mist kunoichi with blue hair (I dont want to reveal her name yet either), and their teammates (who are unnamed).**

 **Also, their will be less chapters on the Forest of Death, kinda because there's four episodes for one fight which the main characters do not participate, also im notsure what to do about Team Dosu vs. Rock Lee, then Sakura, then Team Ten, and finally Sasuke. I do know that at some point Naruto and Sylvi fight, in the process breaking Sylvi's Lone Wolves' Seal.**

* * *

Team Kotaro kept a low profile mostly, since they didnt spot any good teams yet. It had been almost two days since the exam first started. However they kept seeig the Sound team from the very beggining of the exams.

Sylvi, Hikabo and Tori peeked through the bushes. They found a team with the male members unconscious with the female caring for them (a.k.a. Team 7 after their fight with Orochimaru). Sylvi noticed that it was the same team with the blonde genin and pink haired kunoichi. Sylvi laughed inwardly at the thought of the all attitude boy unconscious.

This looks like a good team," Hikabo said. "Let's take em out."

"Somebody beat us to it," Sylvi growled. She was right. The Sound ninja from earlier were already there. They triggered but dodged a few traps, then attacked, but instead got pushed back by a taijutsu attack.

"Well, what happened?" Sylvi asked.

The dust cleared, giving them a clear view of the one who attacked. Another Leaf shinobi, and probably a close range taijutsu type.

"I am called the Leaf's handsome devil," said the shinobi. "And my name is Rock Lee."

Sylvi sat back. "Well this is gonna be interesting."

"There's already one thing," Hikabo observed. "The guy's there. But where are his teammates?"

"Ah, who cares?" Sylvi questioned.

"oh geez," Tori grumbled

"We can get a look at how strong these guys are," Sylvi said.

"True," Hikabo said thoughtfully. The three turned back toward the fight.

By now, Lee was losing to the ninja with bandages covering his whole face, leaving one eye visible. The shinobi had some kind of gadget on his arm. Sound waves seemed to radiate from it, but it was all turning to Lee. Blood trickled from his ear. Meanwhile, the sound kunoichi with had the other kunoichi held the other kunoichi captive by her hair.

"My my, what soft and shiny hair," said the Sound kunoichi with fake admiration. "But you know what? If you spent a little less time shampooing and more time practicing your jutsu, you might not be in this." She smirked. "Hey Zaku!" She called to the remaining teammate. "Why dont we make Miss Beauty Queen watch as you finish off that Sasuke guy?"

Zaku agreed. He started walking (a little too slowly,) but the other kunoichi had an idea. She used a kunai to cut her hair out of the Sound kunoichi's grasp and attacked Zaku. After a few substitions, she nailed Zaku with a physical attack, biting his arm in an attempt to break it. However, Zaku chronically punched her. But the kunoichi wouldnt give up. Finally, Zaku was able to pry her off his arm. Before he was able to attack, the Rookie team whose scroll Team Kotaro had attempted to take jumped in.

"Oh look, its the other rookie team," Tori said with fake enthusiasm

"What did you call them?" Sylvi questioned. "Idiots?" She chuckled. "This is gonna be good."

"Should we help them?" Hikabo asked unsure

"Nah," Sylvi said smugly. "Its more fun to watch."

Both Hikabo and Tori knew it was pointless to argue with her, so they remained silent. Sylvi smiled truimphately.

By now, Zaku had called one of the boys on the team fat. Now he was riled!

"Oh great, now we have to deal with this," complained the other boy.

"I'll make sure you dont have to deal with it too long!" Zaku shouted.

"Okay, take it away Choji," said the kunoichi,

Choji did his jutsu. "Expansion Jutsu! Human Boulder!" He expanded into a round shape, then pulled his head and limbs inside and rolled at top speed toward Zaku.

"Am i supposed to laugh myself to death?" Zaku mocked. "Slicing Soundwaves!" Zaku emited soundwaves from either palm at Choji, however Choji's momentum was so great that he literally jumped the air stream and came crashing down on Zaku, but his teammate pulled him out of the way, then headed for Choji.

"Oh no you dont," said the other boy. "Shadow Imitation Jutsu!"

"I recognize these jutsu," Tori spoke up. "The chubby guy is an Akimichi. They have the expansion jutsu but are rather excited when it comes to food. The second guy is a Nara. They do shadow based jutsu. They have excellent and rare intellects but are really lazy. The girl must be Yamanaka, the mind people. Their jutsus mess up yiur mind and they tend to be the most motivated. Together, descendants of these three clans join together to form Ino-Shika-Cho, hence why Yamanaka names start with "Ino", Nara names start with "Shika", and Akimichi names stat with "Cho""

The Nara boy had the mummy ninja caught in the Shadow Imitation Jutsu.

"Dosu!" Kin shouted. "Why are you jutst standing there!" Her eyes darted toward the Nara, then she gasped.

"Just me and my shadow," smirked the Nara. He decided to make Dosu look like a complete idiot. He moved his hands so that his fingers were pointing outward and his wrists were perpendicular to his temples. Dosu was forced to copy the same move.

"Well he's doing a pretty goos job of making that guy look like a clown," Sylvi said

"You bet," Hikabo agreed

"Ino, I'll leave the girl to you," said the Nara.

"Alright," Ino said. "Just take care of my body while I'm gone, Shikamaru."

"Sure," Shikamaru said.

Ino did the Yamanaka Mind Body Switch hand sign and switched her spirit. Her body fell limp, and Shikamaru caught it. Dosu was forced to mirror the action. His hands were in the same position as Shikamaru's, although Dosu looked potenially more idiotic.

"Well this is getting interesting." Sylvi commented.


	13. An Uchiha?

"Kin!" Zaku shouted. "KIN!"

Kin was standing with her head, so it was impossible to see her face. When she lifted her head, she wore a smirk and had a kunai.

"Party's over fellas!" She held the kunai to her neck. "Anyone attacks and your teammate gets it in the neck. Here's what you do. Drop yourscroll and leave it on the ground, then quietly go away. When youre far enough away that I cant sense your chakra, I'll let her go."

"So anything that hapoens to her hapens to her, too," Zaku observed. Her attacked Kin. Choji came in to lighten the attqck, but Kin was still hit. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth. The same went for Ino's body.

"This is bad!" Shikamaru exclaimed. Just them, his shadow broke away from Dosu, freeing him.

"I see your jutsu has a time limit," Dosu said.

"I hate it when it does that," Shikamaru groaned.

"Come on, we really should help them," Hikabo said.

"Im wih you man," Tori agreed. Iguru cawed, then the three jumped toward another side to a grove of trees. Of course, no one saw.

"What the? Ah, aaawww!" Sylvi decided to follow just for the heck of it.

Tori and Hikabo were already standing on a tree branch in sight. Sylvi joined them.

"Glad you decided to come Sylvi," Hikabi said.

Sylvi looked across from them. A Leaf shinobi and kunoichi stood there. They must be Lee's teammates.

"Oh look," Sylvi said, pointing. "Somebody beat us to it. Again."

"I see someone has been using our teammate as a punching bag." spoke the shinobi. "Tenten, be on guard."

Tenten nodded. "Right Neji."

Just then, the black haired shinobi woke up. He had strange black flame marks all over his body. He stood up with a hard expression on his face. His eyes fell on his female teammate in her injured state.

"Sakura." He spoke calmly but menacingly. "Which one of them did this to you?"

The question was left unanswered. Everyone was staring, as if the guy wasnt supposed to have black marks. Sylvi had no idea, since she'd only encountered him outside of battle.

"I asked, which on of them did this to you?" the boy questioned with more force.

Zaku smirked. "That would be me."

"He's impulsive," Hikabi commented, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, he's toast," Tori commented.

"What?" Sylvi asked. "Whats so special about this guy?"

"By looking at his clan crest, you can determine what clan hes from," Hikabo said

Sylvi looked on the back of the boy' shirt. "Its a giant paddle. So what?"

"The giant paddle is the Uchiha clan crest." Hikabo answered.

They all heard Zaku shouting. Startled, Sylvi fell off the brach. Instead of screamig, she twisted and made it lok as if she meant to do it. She landed in the grass, drawing attention to herself. Sylvi ignored it and looked toward Zaku.

The boy had dislocated Zaku's arms and was now turning to Dosu.

"I hope you make things more interesting than your friend did!" the boy shouted.

Sakura had it. She ran up behind the boy and hugged him.

"No Sasuke!" she cried. "Dont do it!"

Sylvi wanted to shield her eyes, but what she was seeing seemed to freeze her. She didnt move any part of her body, she only stared.

The flame marks on Sasuke's body disappeared. Dosu admitted defeat and left his Heaven scroll, then picked both of his teammates up and jumped away

.

Sylvi made no move to take the Heaven scroll. She had seen enough. Neji and Tenten jumped down into the clearing. Hikabo and Tori jumped down from their perch.

The blonde genin chose that moment to wake up.

"AAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed. "Everybody hide!"

Sylvi couldnt believe this was the same person who motivated so many people to take the tenth question.

Shikamaru sighed. "You are one of a kind Naruto. And by that I mean, the kind who gets on my nerves."

Choji took a nearby stick and poked the bruise on Naruto's head. Naruto crawled away, then noticed Sasuke and Sakura sitting on the ground.

"Oh gosh Sakura!" Naruto screeched. "Something really horrible happened to your hair!"

"This is the guy who inspired everyone to stay?" Tori inquired. "Unbelieveable."

"You bet," Hikabo agreed.

Sylvi's eyes drifted toward Sasuke. "An Uchiha, huh?" She thought. "Doesnt look like much."

"You say Sasuke is an Uchiha?" Sylvi asked.

"Thats what I said." Hikabo answered

"Whats so spscial about him?" Sylvi questioned. "He's nothing but a punk with all attitude and nothing else."

"Did you just say something bad about Sasuke?" Sakura demanded.

"And you!" Sylvi whirled around. "Deoending on Sasuke. Geez, youre weak if you have to do that."

Sakura gasped, and Sylvi turned away and walked into the trees. She hadnt gone very far when she heard a voice.

"Better get a move on it."

Sylvi turned around and saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"You again?" Sylvi narrowed her eyes. "I really was not hoping to run into you. But since youre here, take this as a welcome present!" Sylvi sent a kick at Sasuke. He dodged and was suddenly behind her. Sylvi ducked and sent a punch that actually hit. Then each of their respective teammates came running into the picture.

"Sylvi?"

"Sasuke?"

"What is going on?!"


	14. No More Lone Wolves' Seal

Neither Sylvi or Sasuke answered their teammates. Both were icily calm as the exchanged kicks and ounches.

"Come on Sasuke, you can beat her!" Sakura cheered. "Show her what an Uchiha really is!"

"Kick her back to where she came from!" Ino added, earning a glare from Sakura.

"She's mine!" Naruto shouted. "I wanna beat her!"

"Suit yourself!" Sylvi sent a punch to Sasuke, causing him to lose concentration as Sylvi turned toward Naruto

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" two clones of Naruto appeared next to him,

"Tornado Style: Twister Fury!"

Sylvi's tornado sent Naruto into a tree and his clones dispersed. Sasuke prepared to launch another attack, but Hikabo intercepted. Sakura rushed in to help Sasuke, but ended up being attacked by Iguru and Tori. Each was to their own, Team Kotaro vs. Team Kakashi.

Sakura was slowly defeated Tori, and Hikabo was bloody and bruised from his brawl with Sasuke. Sylvi didnt even stop to help them. Naruto noticed this, and it occured to him, what kind of shinobi treated their teammates like dirt?

"Your teammates are hurt," Naruto told her,

"So?" Sylvi shrugged. "I dont care."

Naruto gasped, then regained his angry composure, "Theyre your teammates! They care alot about you!"

"No, they dont," Sylvi denied.

Naruto was getting anhrier. "My sensei always said those who abandon their friend are worse then scum!"

"And I always said that I have no need for teammates!" Sylvi shot back. "All they do is get in my way! Heck, if I was like your girl, kunoichi would be underestimated! And I hate being underestimated."

Naruto calmed down a bit before speaking. "You dont have to live like this, Sylvi." He launched a punch, but Sylvi jumped up. Her ponytail went upward, exposing the clan crest on the back of her shirt. A shuriken in a single silver ring. The Omaki clan crest. Sasuke recognized it immediately.

"Naruto!" he called out. "Get away from her! She's an Omaki! She's dangerous!"

"Smart boy," Sylvi smirked. "Danger is my middle name. Literally!" She threw her head back and howled like a wolf. Her human ears turned wolf ears, her straight brown hair turned silver and untamed, and her bangs regained their lightning shape again. A wolf tail sprouted from her lower back, and her fangs expanded. Her nails extended and sharpened, and when she opened her eyes, the sclera shined black.

"She's in half wolf form!" Sasuke called. "She's stronger this way! Get out while you still have the chance!"

"NO!" Naruto shouted. "I dont run!" He faced Sylvi. "I dont know what kind of monster you are, but I know you are a ruthless, selfish werewolf! A killer kunoichi!"

"Sylvi stop!" Hikabo shouted weakly.

"Dont do it!" Tori called. Iguru cawed his agreement

Sylvi chose to ignore her teammates, but something stirred deep inside her. She was about to attack when a searing, burning pain in her arm dragged her down. She movved her elbow warmer down and noticed the scar that had always been there was fading.

"What the?" Sylvi breathed

"Lone Wolves' Seal," Sasuke observed. "That explains everything."

"What?" Naruto and Sakura looked at their teammate.

"Lone Wolves' Seal," Sasuke repeated, "Omaki clan juinjutsu. They say the two firstborn children are born with it. It makes them secluded and cold hearted. Onyl a feeling of true friendship breaks it."

"Well who's the Smarty Pants?" Sylvi narrowed her eyes. A blue substance shot out of Sylvi and she was left unconscious...

* * *

Sylvi woke up to the bright sun shining in her face. She was under the canopy of tree branches that Sasuke and Naruto were in. No one was around. Sylvi usednher sharp eyes to scan the area. She saw no one, not even Sasuke. But she did hear something.

Sylvi looked above a few bushes and saw her teammates and the other two teams of the Cloud Rookies. There was also a team of Grass shinobi. The first shinobi was a tall, scarred man. He wore a black coat. Next to him was a shorter boy with tousled red hair. The kunoichi had unusual green hair with a pin.

Right now, Hikabo was fighting the man. And losing. Iguru swoops down and attacked the man, but he doesnt do much damage. Tori shoots and arrow, but the man igorned it. Arashi and Kenshin lat unconsious on the ground, and the kunoichi had gripped Izumi by her bun. Tairo and Sotan were having trouble fighting the boy, and Kuina looked like she was out of chakra.

The man knocked Hikabo's katana away, then sent a devastating punch to his stomach.

"NOOOOOOO!" Izumi cried out.

Tori shot three arrows, but once again, the man didnt do anything about that. Thats when Sylvi decided it was time for her to step in. Her strategy? A few well placed, chakra reinforced tornadoes should do it. Sylvi weaved a few handsigns, and three tornadoes sprouted, the first between Tairo & Sotan and the boy, the second between Hikabo and the man, and the third between Izumi and the kunoichi. Each tornado sucked the Kusagakure genin into swirling vortex but kept the Cloud shinobi safe. Sylvi laughed heartily, for the sight of the shinobi swirling around in her tornadoes made them look really idiotic.

All eyes inverted toward Sylvi with numerous expressions. Hikabo and Tori were smiling, Izumi was shocked, Sotan's eyes widened, and even Tairo's jaw dropped. Sylvi dispersed the tornadoes, and the ninja dropped three feet down the ground.

"Where'd you come from?" Demanded the scarred man.

"Well," Sylvi said thoughtfully. "I come from the Cloud, if that wasnt already obvious. My dad is also from the Cloud, but my mom comes feom the snow. My cousin lices in the human world. Man, our family lives all over the place."

"That was not what we meant!" shouted the kunoichi.

"Would have been nice to know," Sylvi smiled.

The Kusa nin growled as they charged at Sylvi.


	15. Surviving the Cut

Sylvi took on the boy first. He was easy prey. All Sylvi had to do was hit the back of his neck hard enough and he was out. The man and kunoichi attacked simultaneously, ready to defend their younger teammate.

"You'll pay for that!" growled the kunoichi.

Sylvi punched the kunoichi and hurled her into a nearby tree. The man punched Sylvi, or at least tried to. Sylvi purposely fell sideways and caught her fall with one arm. She planted her other arm on the ground and flipped over, kicking the man's jaw. He paused only to rub hus jaw before he attacked again. He sent a kick, but Sylvi launched a kunai to hus chest. The man fell down. He wasnt out, but was incapacitated.

The kunoichi glared at Sylvi. "You'll pay dearly for this!"

"Thats exactly what this guy said," Sylvi said. "How much better are you?" The kunoichi charged. She through a few punches, and Sylvi blocked each. Sylvi grabbed the kunoichi's arm and flipped her over.

"Is that all you got?!" Sylvi challenged. "Tornado Style: Twister Fury!"

"Ninja Art: Jutsu Possession!"

The kunoichi took full control of Sylvi's tornado and sent it back at Sylvi,

"Ya had to ask," Hikabo mumbled.

Sylvi chose to ignore Hikabo's comment and weaved a few handsigns. "Disperse!" Sylvi dispered her tornadoes before they hit her.

"I almost had her!" The kunoichi growled.

"Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!"

Sylvi sent the Grass kunoichi flying. Sylvi could hear the kunoichi's piercing screams as she sailed through the air.

"Nothing personal!" Sylvi called up to the kunoichi. That was the last she saw of the kunoichi. (For now). Sylvi noticed that the team had dropped a Heaven scroll. "Perfect!" Sylvi bent to retrieve it and stuffed it into her pouch with the Earth scroll.

Sylvi turned back to her comrades. Hikabo and Tori put away their weapons. Izumi was hugging Hikabo (who looked really annoyed). Tairo held Kuina in his arms, while Sotan decided to take the burden of carrying both Arashi and Kenshin.

"What has gotten into you Siv?" Tairo asked in astonishment.

"Lets just say I stuck myself into a microwave to heat up my cold blood," Sylvi joked,

"I think what she means is she's over the Lone Wolves' Seal." Hikabo interpreted.

"Yeah. Lets go with that." Sylvi agreed.

"I guess this is the part where we move away to some other place," Sotan said. "Those guys are dead, but they give me the creeps."

"Agreed," Tori retorted, and the three rookie teams moved to another clearing. There, Sotan set Arashi and Kenshin to recover. Hikabo and Tori sharpened their weapons, Tairo and Sotan stared into the distance as they often did, Kuina rested to replenish her chakra, Izumi fawned over Hikabo as she fixed her hair, and Sylvi just smiled. Finally in the midst of all the craziness, there was a peaceful moment. Nothing could ruin it...

 _ **BLAM!**_

Except that. Sylvi crossed her arms as she looked toward the sound. It was only Kenshin hitting Arashi.

"The jesters are awake!" Tori said sarcastically. "Get ready to die laughing!"

"Its nearly sunset," Sylvi observed. "Lets pack it up and call it a day."

* * *

"Top of the morning!" Sylvi announced the next morning. "How's everyone doing?"

"What a pain!" Arashi complained. "I wanna sleep more!"

"That's all you ever do!" Kenshin shot back,

"Alright guys, stop complaining, lets get moving," Sylvi announced.

"So this is the part where we say goobye and meet each other at the tower?" Sotan questioned.

"I guess," Sylvi answered.

Kuina paled under the roots of her light hair. "We're all gonna survive, right?"

Tairo patted her shoulder. "Dont worry Kuina. We'll all survive."

"We're shinobi," Tori added. "We survive trials. We grow stronger in flames."

Izumi dashed up to Hikabo and hugged his neck. "I hope you pass, Hikabo-kun!" She exclaimed. "I'll pass just for you!"

"And, my lunch is my throat," Tori retorted.

"Same here," Sylvi gagged.

"Well, see you all when we pass," Sotan said,

Everyone muttered their goodbyes, then went forward their separate ways.

* * *

"We're going to have to be careful," Sylvi warned. "Some candidates may have set up traps around the tower."

"I can check for an opening," Tori said. "Takagan!" Tori zoomed in in the tower. "The east side has a trap free area. We can cut through that then trail as close to the building as possible to the door."

"Well, we do have one more day, but it never hurt to be early." Hikabo considered. "Lets go for it."

* * *

By the east side, Team Kotaro successfully passed through the trap free area and trailed close to the building. They made itnto the door.

"Yes!"

"Alright!"

"Awesome!"

"*Caw!*"

The team exchanged high fives.

The team entered the building and came across a poster with writing on it.

"If qualities of Heaven are what you desire, aquire wisdom to take your mind higher," Tori read. "If Earth qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When Heaven and Earth are opened together, the path becomes righteous forever." he looked up thoughtfully. "What could this mean."

"Duh," Hikabo said. "Its obviously about the scrolls. We shoukd open them now. Sylvi."

Sylvi passed the scrolls to both teammates, who proceeded to open them.

"what the?" Tori questioned. "A person?"

Smoke came from the scrolls. Sylvi recognized it immediately. "Its a summoning jutsu!" Sylvi swatted both scroll, sending them flying.

"What the heck is with these scrolls?" Hikabo inquired.

When the smoke cleared, a tall figure stood there. He wore the Kumogakure flak jacket and had a scar across his cheek.

i"Hey, he greeted. "Its about time you guys came. I was beggining to worry that you would make it." He smiled. "But you survived, and that's all that matters. Congratulations. You've made it through the Forest of Death."

"Harumi-sensei?!"


	16. The Chunin Exams' Origin

"One, ow!" Hikabo said sarcastically. "Two, what is going on?!"

"Yeah," Sylvi agreed. "What were you doing in the scrolls?"

"For everyone who passes the second exams, we chunin are sent to welcome you," Harumi explained. "I made sure I was the one to greet you. After all, you were my students." He scanned the three.

"Hold it!" Tori exclaimed. "Hold everything! If you were in the scrolls and we opened it early,"

"We were ordered to shoot our best punch at ya," Harumi explaned. "Some teams found that out the hard way."

"And what about Teams Josuke and Erisu?" Sylvi demanded. "What happened to them?"

"Theyre on their way now," Harumi answered. "I can see you got over your Lone Wolves' Seal. "Otherwise you would even bother to ask that."

"Things change," Sylvi retorted,

"I know," Harumi agreed softly

"Something tells me youre not done here," Hikabo said.

"Sadly, youre right," Harumi said. "The writing on the wall." Harumi went on explaining that heaven stood for the strength of mind and earth represented the strength of body. When combined, this makes a good chunin. A strong and smart shinobi or kunoichi could deserve to be a chunin..

"Well," Harumi announced at the end of his speech. "My work here is done. Oh, dont push it too hard during the third exams."

"You dont need to worry about us Harumi-sensei," Sylvi said confidently. "We're full fledged ninja."

"You've all grown," Harumi said. "And I believe in you. Until we meet again."

* * *

The arena was large and spacy. The bottom floor was all cleared for fighting. The upper level was reserved for spectators. In the front of the arena, there was a large hunk of stone that stretched across the whole wall. It was fashioned into two arms wears turquoise bracers forming the Ram hand seal.

Sylvi scanned the area. Teams Josuke and Erisu passed, and so did Teams Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma. Sylvi also noticed the Thee Sand Siblings, Team Dosu, the mystery Sand kunoichi's team, the mystery Mist kunoichi's team. The Stone Siblings also passed along with Kabuto's team.

In the front of the room stood all the jonin teachers. Sylvi depicted Kotaro out from them. He stood with Erisu and Josuke. In front of all the jonin stood an elderly man dressed in long white and red robes wearing the signature red hat with the kanji for fire. He was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

"Holy chiz, the Hokage's here," Sylvi thought,

"First of all congratulations on finishing the second exams!" Anko began.

"I want to stat fighting already," Kenshin grumbled.

"Its such a pain that so many people passed," Arashi complained

Izumi ignored her teammates and giggled. "Hikabo and his team passed too!"

"They better have," Arashi stated. "Theyre like the best of us rookies."

"I'm starting to fell nervous," Kuina whimpered,

"You always have to stay calm and composed in this stuff," Sotan answered.

Tairo looked around. "As expected, the best are here."

"Alright!" Anko bellowed. "Lord Hokage is going to explain the second exam to you! You better pay attention maggots!"

"I'd really appreciate it of she quit calling us maggots," Hikabo whispered,

"Agreed."

Lord Hokage started off by explaining the origin of the Chunin Exams: the battle between Allied Nations. Shinobi battled for power, and in order to prevent toal chaos, they batled at a selected time and place. He also said that he Chunin Exams were also a time for shinobi to fight other shinobi from other nations. Sylvi thought of her fight with Naruto, her fight with the Grass kunoichi, Sakura vs. Team Dosu.

"Huh," Naruto spoke. "Well he sure convinced me!"

"Any test is fine," said a red haired Samd shinobi. "Just tell me what the details of the exam are already. I can handle anything you throw at me."

"You're so full of yourself, Gaara," retorted the curly haired Sand kunoichi. Gaara glared up at her, and she gasped slightly, then frowned.

"Alright!" The Third Hokage called out. "Im going to tell you exactly what you'll be doing in the third exams, so listen closely!"

Before he could continue, a shinobi wearing a Leaf flak jacket and his forehead protector backwards, landed in front of the Hokage. After a brief conversation, he turned around.

"It's nice to meet you all," he began. "But first, there's somsething you need to know to do before the third exam." Sylvi noticed that he coughed violently at the end. Everyone was staring, except for the Sand shinobi.


	17. Hikabo vs Sasuke

Sylvi tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Hayate to continue.

"Uh, we have to have a preliminary before we can move onto the real one," Hayate declared.

"A what?" Sakura questioned.

"Preliminary? Just what do you mean by that?" Shikamaru lashed out.

"That's bolshevik!" Sylvi added angrily.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, extremely confused. "Sensei, but I really dont see the point. What's this preliminary all about? Why cant we just move on to the third exam?"

"Uh, you see, the first and second exams might have been to easy," Hayate answered. "The fact is that we never expected so many of you to still be here. According to the rules of the Chunin Exams, a preliminary round can be held at any stage in order to reduce the number of candidates remaining."

"But, is that fair?" Sakura questioned.

"Its just at this stage we need to speed things up a bit." Hayate explained. "As Lord Hokage said, alot of imprtant guests will be watching. We cant afford to waste their time. They came to see only the best. So if their are any of you who arent in top physical condition, now's you chance too-" Hayate caught another coughing spell.

"Talk about not being in top physical condition," Arashi grumbled.

"Yeah, the proctor doesnt look too good himself," Sylvi agreed. "And he's lecturing us."

"Sorry about that," Hayate apologized. "As I was saying, any of you who dont feel up to this, now's the time for you too bow out. The preliminaries will start immediately."

"Come on!" Kiba shouted. "Right now?!"

"We just barely finished surviving the last exam," Ino complained. "Dont we get a break?"

"Oh man, what a drag," Shikamaru grumbled.

"When do we eat?" Choji asked.

"This is a chunin's life," Sylvi spoke without looking back. "You cant expect being a higher level and have everything just as easy as before."

"Oh, the winners will be determined by one on one combat sudden death. So like I said, anyone who doesnt feel up to this raise your hand."

"I waited too long to fight, im not backing down!" Sylvi shouted.

"Me neither," Hikabo agreed.

"Or me," Tori agreed.

Sylvi looked up to the jonin. A few were argueing over something (Anko more audible than the rest), but Kotaro was looking proudly at them.

"Shut up, Sakura!" Sylvi heard Sasuke say. She turned toward the team.

"And all the girls like that guy who dossnt care?" Sylvi thought. "He's just like I was." She thought with guilt.

Suddenly, everyone actually did shut up. The shinobi known as Kabuto raised his hand. "Alright, you got me," he said. "I'm out" But some falseness in his voice did not convince Sylvi he was going out just because he wasnt confident. He was definitely up to something.

"But, Kabuto!" Naruto spoke.

Hayate looked down at a few papers. "Kabuto Yakushi of the Leaf, right? Okay, you can go on nd step back."

"Gotcha," Kabuto answered, then he walked out.

Naruto and Kabuto had some sort of conversation. Sylvi inverted her eyes to the jonin. Anko and the Hokage were having an inaudible conversation.

Hayate coughed. "Now then, does anybody else want to quit?"

Sakura started to raise her hand, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and prevented her from doing so. Sylvi was mildly interested, so she turned her attention to them.

"Dont even think of telling them about this mark," Sasuke hissed, glaring at Sakura.

Tears welled up and Sakura's eyes. "I dont get what you're trying to prove!" She cried. "Am I supposed to just stand and watch while you tear yourself apart? I cant bear to watch it!"

"Then dont watch but stay out of it!" Sasuke snapped. "This has nothing to do with you!" Sylvi pushed away her thoughts of guilt. Sasuke reminded her of hiw she used to act. Sylvi hated the feeling. Sylvi hated Sasuke.

"I told you before," Sasuke continued. "What I am is an avenger. For me, this is far more than just an exam. Whether I become a chunin or not matter more than nothing to me. Am I as strong as I can be? All I want is the answer to that. I can only find out by fighting the strongest. The best. And the best of the best, are all here. This is the path I walk, and not you or anyone can change that."

"Oh Sasuke," Sakura whimpered. Sylvi was actually starting to feel sorry for her.

"Man, you dont kniw when to quit!" Naruto fumed. "You just butt your head into everything! Its just because she cares about you! You're worse than Sylvi was!"

Sylvi once again pushed back the guilty thoughts. Naruto was right. She was really bad before, and Sasuke might be worse or better.

"Naruto," Sasuke interrupted "Youre one of them ones I want to fight the most. You and that werewolf girl Sylvi Omaki."

Sylvi widened her eyes, then narrowed the,. If he wanted to fight her, he would have t face the consequences.

Sasuke just noticed Sylvi watching them. "What are you looking at?" He snapped, glaring daggers.

Sylvi crossed her arms and glared right back. "What are you looking at?"

The two glared at each other before scoffing and looking away.

"Alright then, we'll begin witht the preliminary round," Hayate announced. "This round will consist of one by one individual combat at full battle intesity. This is not an excersice."

"I am liking the sound of this," Sylvi smiled.

"There are thirty eight of you remaining," Hayate continued. "So that means there will be nineteen matches. The winners of these nineteen matches will advance to the third exam. As for the rules there are none, you fight until ome dies or admits defeat. Nateually, those who are already about to lose should admit defeat before the match goes too far. Furthermore, as proctor, im given a certain amount of leeway judging the matches. I might occasionally intervene if a match seems hopeless to sabe as many lives as possible. Now its time to reveal what fate has chosen for you."

"Open the panel," Anko ordered. A panel opened, revealing a blank black screen.

"Nice," Sylvi said sarcastically. "The black screen of death."

"The names of each pair of opponents are chosen at random. Before each match, the names will apear on the display screen behind me. As there's nothing more to say, let's begin. In a moment, the names of the first two opponents will appear." Hayate finished.

The dispay screen lit up. In the middle, vs. was positioned. Above and below scrolled names. When it beeped done, everyone (and by everyone I mean teams seven and three) was shocked.

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Hikabo Takamoto.

"Welp, I couldnt ask for a better opponent." Hikabo said calmly.

"Alright, those whose names have been drawn, come forward." Hayate instructed. Hikabo and Sasuke parted company with Team 3 and Team 7 respectively and came forward.

"You have been chosen for the first match," Hayate announced. "Hikabo Takamoto, and Sasuke Uchiha. Are there any objections?"

"None here," Sasuke said.

"Nope," Hikabo said.

Kotaro smiled, and the jonin next to him stirred a bit. He must be Team 7's sensei.

"Alright then, lets begin the first match," Hayate said. "Now everyone other than the opposing candidates will clear the area and move to the upper levels.

Everyone cleared out the area. The Cloud teams followed the Leaf teams, while the Sand, Stone, and Mist teams went the other way. The Sound team followed the Sand, Stone, and Mist.

"Hey! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto called out excitedly.

"If youre ready, let the match begin!"

"Oh I'm ready," Hikabo said. "Best of the best showdown, huh? The best of the Leaf and Cloud. I'm excited for the conclusion."

"So am I!" Sasuke shot back.

The two charged. Hikabo launched somewell thrown shuriken while Sasuke blocked them with kunai. Hikabo teleported to Sasuke and attempted to punch him in the face but ultimatelt missed. Sasuke knocked Hikabo to the ground. Both were on the floor and in a rather awkward looking position.

"Hey, you got him!" Naruto cheered.

"Oh, Hikabo," Izumi whimpered

"I advise you not to tear up yet," Kotaro said while still looking at the two. "Hikabo does not defeat so easily."

Hikabo then made a hand sign. The Takamoto Blood Style hand sign. Sasuke shouted in pain, and Hikabo kicked Sasuke back.

Hikabo smiled. "Like my trick? It's Blood Style. My clan specializes in it. Its more of a surprise attack, but still reallt stunning. No pun intended," Hikabo added quickly, but his tone said otherwise. Hikabo made the handsign again, and Sasuke shouted even louder.

"Sasuke no!" Sakura shouted

"Way to go Hikabo," Sylvi thought.

"Yay! Hikabo!" Izumi screeched. Sylvi rolled her eyes.

Hikabo leaped and knocked Sasuke over again. Sylvi happily noticed Sasuke was in alot of pain,

"What are you doing?" Sasuke shouted.

"You just realized I can control your bloodstream?"


	18. Sore Defeat

Sylvi felt a surge of laughter come to her, if was very amusing to see Sasuke Uchiha lose. Tori laughed along with her, and even Kotaro managed to muster a small smile.

"What's the matter?" Sylvi shouted down at Sasuke. "Thought you were an Uchiha!" Tori howled with laughter.

"Hikabo's so cool," Izumi sighed admiringly.

"Have you lost all your blood yet?" Tori jeered, and Sylvi let out a howl of laughter. It felt so good to taunt Sasuke. She could see parts of him grow paler as the blood wouldnt flow due to Hikabo's block.

A little ways away, Sakura threw the two a disapproving look, which both Sylvi and Tori chose to ignore. They were having too much fun making fun of Sasuke.

"Dont pay attention to them!" Sakura called. "They just want to throw you off course!"

Hikabo chuckled. "Actually, they are doing a good job of it." He made another hand sign. "Now for the fun part." Nothing changed visibly, but now, Sasuke didnt look as well as he did when the match started. Then it was clear that his strength was failing him. Sylvi smirked. It was too much fun.

"Ah, he's using the blood to get into Sasuke's chakra flow," Kotaro said smoothly. "Now he's trying to steal the chakra. Then Sasuke's dead meat."

Sylvi smirked as an idea popped into her head. "Maybe we can give him to the beasts."

Tori rolled his eyes. "This guy is popular among the girls?"

Izumi looked furious, "Are you talking about Hikabo?!"

"NO!" Tori was outraged. "Im talking about SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Tori and Izumi engaged in an argument, but Sylvi barely heard them. She was now staring at one of the jonin. The only Sound jonin, to be exact. He must be the leader of Team Dosu, Sylvi figured. The jonin looked deep in thought; he was gazing down at Hikabo as though he expected him to actually kill Sasuke. Not that Sylvi really cared what happened to Sasuke, but would Hikabo stoop that low? Sheglanced back at the jonin. On his face was a clear look of expectation. He was expecting something from Sasuke. Or Hikabo.

Suddenly, Sylvi turned back to the match.

"Get off me!" Sasuke shouted and kicked Hikabo square in the stomach. Hikabo flew back and lost concentration. Sakura cheered. Sylvi made a weird face.

"But he had him!" Tori shouted, and Iguru cawed irritably.

Hikabo watched Sasuke stagger up. Hikabo stood up smoothly. "I'm surprised you recovered this quickly. Not bad for a little worm like you." Hikabo was clearly trying to irritate Sasuke, on regular terms Hikabo wouldnt say that. "Dont worry. This time itll be quick and mostly painless." He looked up at Sylvi and Tori. "And really cool to watch!" Sylvi smirked back at Hikabo and Tori gave two thumbs up. Then, Hikabo charged, preparing his jutsu. He appeared to change his mind and go for a punch. He threw a few ounches, and too most of everyones surprise, Sasuke dodged. One time Hikabo nearly caught Sasuke's hair, but he still walked forward to avoid it.

"Is that really all ya got?!" Hikabo smirked. "And they say youre the best!" He let out a bark of laughter.

Sasuke aimed a kick, but Hikabo smoothly dodged it.

Sylvi glanced across from her at the Sand shinobi called Gaara. He fixed a blank, expressionless stare at Sasuke. Naruto was also looking at Sasuke expectantly. Sakura looked away.

"HEY SASUKE!" Naruto bellowed. "WHAT WAS THAT? AND YOU CALL YOURSELF AN UCHIHA?"

"Thank you!" Sylvi called out and raised her hand for no real reason. Naruto finished his pep talk, and Sasuke looked at the shjnobi called Rock Lee. Then it looked as if an idea dawned to Sasuke.

Hikabi charged again, right fist clenched. "This time," he muttered to himself. "This time, for sure." Hikabo topped it off with a yell of rage.

Sasuke found the strentght to dodge Hikabo's punches.

"Now he's putting a fire under it," Sylvi growled, her heart sinking horribly

Sudenly, Sasuke aimed a well placed kick right into Hikabo's jaw, sending him flying upward.

"GET YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Sylvi shouted.

Sasuke then jumped up behind Hikabo. "Ill admit I borrowed that move, but from here on out, it's original." He prepared a move, but then he cried out in pain.

"YES!" Sylvi and Tori shouted at once. But that was when Sylvi noticed red marks forming on Sasuke's body. Tori seemed to notice them too. Then, the marks disappeared.

"What. Was. That?!" Sylvi demanded through clenched teeth,

Sasuke and Hikabo had a scuffle in midair until Sasuke punched Hikabo in the face and Hikabo went toward the ground.

"HIKABO!" Izumi was near tears.

"STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" Sylvi screeched, her heart beating so loud in her chest she was very surprised no one could hear it. "JUST STRIKE ALREADY!"

"Oh im not done yet!" Sasuke said, none reassuring. "Lion's Barage!" Sasuke kicked Hikabo square in the stomach.

"HIKABO NO!" tears streaked down Izumi's face. Erisu, Arashi, and Kenshin were all trying to restrain her

Down in the battle zone, Hikabo and Sasuke were both on the ground. Sylvi solely hoped Sasuke was out cold. Her hope shattered as Sasuke staggered up. She let out her breath, not realizing she had been holding it.

"Im declaring this match over," Hayate declared. "Sasuke Uchiha will advance to the finals."

Sakura and Naruto cheered, Sylvi groaned. Tori slumped onto the ground and immediately got back up. Kotaro frowned. "Well, Hikabo did do good, and its good enough as if he beat him."

Izumi broke free from her restraints and ran down to the lower level, screaming Hikabo's name.

"Izumi, get back here!" Erisu shouted.

"She's too worried about Hikabo," Arashi grumbled.

Erisu sighed heavily. "Sometimes I wish I had Sylvi or Kuina instead of Izumi,"

"Hey, im a person not a pawn," Sylvi said irritably

The medical nin placed Hikabo on a stretcher and headed toward the exits. Izumi followed frantically.

"Well i hope she isnt chosen next," Kotaro said unhelpfully and Erisu glared.

"Come on," Tori told Sylvi tonelessly. "Lets go make sure Izumi doesnt pee all over herself."

"Agreed," Sylvi said.

"No, ill go and get her back," Erisu grumbled.

Sylvi lifted her hands up. "Okay", and Erisu left.

The screen sparked to life once more and the names chosen were the following.

Zaku Abimo vs. Shino Aburame

Zaku was the Sound village shinobi, and Shino Aburame turned out to be a Leaf village genin. He reminded Sylvi greatly of Tairo. However, Shino turned out to be alot wodse than Tairo. Shino "advised" Zaku to withdraw.

"Show off," Sylvi muttered, sneaking a glance at Tairo. He and Sotan were doing their usual stare-into-thin-air-expression that was just completely boring to Sylvi.

"Whose this Shino character?" Tori wondered aloud.

"He's right to tel Zaku to forfeit," Kotaro said. "Shino's coan uses insects. Kind of like you and your birds Tori."

Sylvi looked taken aback. "He uses insects?"

Kotaro nodded.

"He'll be better off with Tairo." Tori muttered. Everyone knew Tairo could be lethal if he wanted to. And he never wanted to. All he wanted to do was stare with Sotan.

"Actually, Shino obviously isnt wanting to be lethal." Arashi spoke. "Look."

Arashi was right. Shino was actually lying on the floor.

"Well thats over with," Sylvi muttered, inwardly scolding herself at thinking Shino could actually beat Zaku. Not that she favored Zaku, but she saw Zaku fight.


	19. Tairo Takes the Game

"Nope." Tori commented. "Not in the lethal mood. Lucky for Zaku, but still with those arms-" his voice trailed off as the bird boy got lost in his thoughts.

Sylvi rolled her eyes. "I don't really care about Zaku. Sasuke-" she rolled her eyes once more. "Broke his arms. With arms in that condition I'm surprised no one stopped him from continuing. There's no way he's going to win even if Shino isn't in the lethal mood."

"Darn," Tori commented. "Just darn."

"What do you mean?" asked Shino's female teammate.

"No one really has seen his secret abilities except you, Dog Boy-" Sylvi and Kiba glared at each other, "and your sensei." Sylvi declared. "By the looks of it, none of the other rookies saw his real abilities."

"That's one way of putting it," said their sensei, who was a female jonin.

Erisu came back up to the upper levels, leading Izumi. She did not look pleased at all. The female jonin looked at her. "Infatuation with Hikabo?" She motioned toward Izumi.

"What else?" Erisu groaned. "I don't get it. Sylvi is Hikabo's teammate and _she's_ not infatuated. Kuina isnt, but of cousers she may be too shy to admit anything like that."

"Since when do girls who don't train enough aren't infatuated with some boy?" Sylvi spoke up. She knew that Izumi had spent at least 0.1% of her time at the Academy to train while the other time was spent perfecting her looks and looking at Hikabo. Sylvi herself spent 99.9% of her own time training, while Kuina had spent most likely 50%. Was Sylvi expected to know what Kuina did in her spare time? All the math made Sylvi's head hurt.

"Well said," Erisu complimented.

"Are you guys watching?" Tairo's voice called from a few yards away. This was honestly one of the few times Sylvi heard Tairo speak. He and Sotan were introverts; they mostly kept to themselves.

Kuina leaned over the railing to see Sylvi and Tori. "Look."

Zaku was using one of his arms, but it wasn't enough to penetrate the army of insects Shino had flanked up. Sylvi had never once thought the tall Leaf rookie who looked just about as social as Tairo and Sotan could be so dangerous. She had never seen so many insects in one place full of people.

"An insect army?" Sylvi was stunned. She hadn't seen it coming. And she was rarely surprised.

"I suppose so," Tori said.

Shino explained that his beetles attack in swarms, then eat the opponent's chakra. Again, he advised Zaku to forfeit the match.

Sylvi studied the arena and saw his point. Zaku only had one good arm, but either way, Shino could attack from a weak point. Zaku was screwed. But of course, he was too stubborn to admit defeat. She had seen this is action herself.

Zaku attempted using his Jutsu, but nothing came out. While Shino had been explaining his beetles, they had clogged up the holes in Zaku's palm. His Jutsu was useless.

"True, an ace in the hole is good thing, but two aces are even better," Shino said nonchalantly. An air stream made its way out, but Shino knocked Zaku out in a single punch, thus winning the match.

"The winner is Shino Aburame," Hayate announced.

The medical core took Zaku to the infirmary while the screen began searching through the list of names.

Misumi Tsurugi vs. Tairo Akiyama

Sotan patted Tairo on the back. "Good luck, even though you don't need it."

Arashi glanced at Sotan as Tairo jumped down to the arena to face off with the Leaf genin. "What do you mean he doesn't need it?"

Sotan looked Arashi straight in the eye. "You have no idea what Tairo is capable of."

"Does either combatant have any objections?" Hayate asked.

"None here," Misumi said smugly.

"No sir," Tairo said in his usual monotone of a voice.

The match began with taijutsu, until Tairo punched Misume in the cheek. He made an unfamiliar hand sign, but he was suddenly constricted by the latter, rendeirng him unable to move.

"Damn you," Tairo choked out gasping for breath. Misumi explained how his Jutsu worked and how he could relocate his joints to construct an opponent. He threatened to snap Tairo's neck if he didn't forfeit. Kuina held her hands to her mouth in worry, and Sotan put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, our boy's gonna be just fine," Josuke said with a confident grin.

Replying to Misumi's threat, Tairo said, "I'd like to see you try." Suddenly, his body turned into autumn leaves. They fluttered through Misumi's rubber joints and formed a humanoid shape in front of Misumi. They solidified into Tairo.

"How did he do that?" Kenshin asked, astonished.

Sotan smiled for once in his life. "Akiyama Secret Art."

Tairo took out an orange colored scroll. "Akiyama Secret Art: Autumn Dance." A storm of Autumn leaves swirled in a cyclone around Misumi. Tairo ran through the storm and suddenly Misumi went flying from the storm and into the wall. He looked paralyzed. Tairo came striding out from the leaves and sucked them into the scroll.

"That finishes it." He said.

"The winner of the Third match: Tairo Akiyama," Hayate announced.

The medical nin received Misumi as Tairo took his place by his team, who congratulated him on his victory.

The names began going at top speed until they came to a stop.

Arashi Shishido vs. Kankuro

Arashi jumped to the arena, as well as the Sand shinobi in the black suit and face paint. He must be the one called Kankuro.

"I'm gonna finish this off, nice and easy," Kankuro boasted

"Best not to underestimate the power of your opponent, Kankuro," called the curly haired Sand kunoichi.

"Aira, you know as well as I do that the Sand can beat anyone of these links," Kankuro said.

Aira scowled at him.

"Any objections?" Hayate questioned.

"None here," Arashi said.

"No sir," Kankuro answered.


	20. Mysterious Shinobi is Too Cliché

Sylvi looked down at the arena to observe Arashi and Kankuro's fight. She didn't know the outcome, but she knew the fight would be good.

"Wonder what will happen," Tori commented.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "They say he's supposed to be some brilliant tactician." He said sarcastically.

"What?" Izumi gawked. "Not our Arashi."

"Wait and see," Kotaro said sagely.

Once again, Hayate questioned any objection, and there was none, so the match began.

"I've been hiding my true power for a while now," Arashi stated. "I think it's time that it's unveiled."

"What's he talking about?" Kenshin asked.

Arashi thrust both hands out at Kankuro. Blue chakra took the form of what looked like strings and flew at his opponent.

"No way! Chakra strings?" Naruto looked confused.

Kankuro laughed as he leaped out of the way. "If I wasn't a puppet master myself, I would be in real trouble wouldn't I?" He half joked. He created his own chakra strings to counteract Arashi's. The string were tangled.

"Talk about being in a knot," Josuke commented.

Erisu smacked Josuke on the side of his head. "That is the worst pun I've ever heard." She scoffed. She turned back to observe the fight with a tinge of worry in her eyes.

"We don't know how strong these Sand people are yet," Kotaro said. "Especially not with him. Sabaku no Gaara, Gaara of the Sand."

Sylvi suddenly had a vision of Aira telling a red haired boy she called Gaara that he was too full of himself. Was that the Gaara Kotaro was referring too?

Izumi suddenly gasped, snapping Sylvi's attention back to the match. "I don't believe it!"

Arashi and Kankuro had somehow untangled their chakra strings and Arashi's had found their way to Kankuro's neck. Arashi was now choking his opponent.

"Wow," Kenshin said sarcastically. "If that were me, I'd have been him already."

Sylvi bit her lip to keep a comment in. She looked back to the fight just in time to see sand on Kankuro's face. Was his face melting? It was as if Kankuro had been wearing a mask.

The cloth on Kankuro's back twitched and another Kankuro jumped out, with chakra strings connected to the first Kankuro, which was actually a puppet.

"The Crow had you distracted long enough," Kankuro stated smugly. "I can easily take you down." Then he kicked Arashi in the stomach, sending the latter flying backwards. He moved his hands in a few strange gestures and the Crow lunged at Arashi. It opened its mouth and senbons shot at Arashi.

Arashi took out a kunai to try and block the little needles, but at least three snuck past his defense line and pierced his arm. He gingerly pulled the second out. As he pried the last one out, the Crow sent him flying toward Kankuro. Kankuro kicked his opponent and Arashi fell face first onto the hard floor, a pool of blood growing larger beneath his chest.

"This isn't looking good," Kuina whispered.

"Dammit," Arashi gritted his teeth. "I've gotta fight through this!"

"It's pretty hard too," Kankuro said airily. "Those needles had a bit of poison on the tips. Not too much, but enough to knock you out, and you had three needles."

Arashi's eyes widened. "Oh shit!" Then he slumped over, losing consciousness. Kankuro smirked as he stood above his defeated opponent.

"The winner of the Fourth match, Kankuro," Hayate announced.

"These guys really are strong," Kenshin admitted in a shaky voice.

Kuina nodded in agreement. "They're the last people I'd want to go up against."

"What's everyone standing around for?" Sylvi shouted. "Call the Medical Corps!"

The Medical Corps came and took Arashi over to the infirmary while Kankuro rejoined his team.

The screen announced the next match to be Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka, but Sylvi prepared to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked.

"I'm going to check on the infirmary," Sylvi said. "Plus, both of these girls looooooove Sasuke. This fight is going to be all, 'Sasuke mine!' 'No he's mine!'" Sylvi rolled her eyes. "Uselessness if you ask me." Then she leaped away to the infirmary.

The first person she knew that Sylvi came across was Sasuke, but he may as well have been another random person. Hikabo was still unconscious and bandaged up, while somehow Arashi was already set up to extract Kankuro's poison.

"Everything seems good around here," Sylvi said aloud.

There was a loud crash. Sylvi whirled around. Behind her, near Sasuke, a bottle had dropped and shattered. Standing in plain sight was a shinobi dressed in black. From a lack of certain features, Sylvi guessed it was male.

"Hey!" Sylvi shouted. "What are you doing here?"

The shinobi leaped upward and punched a hole in the roof. Sylvi followed him in order to see what he was doing.

The hole in the roof brought Sylvi to another floor, unoccupied except for the attacking shinobi. He leaped at her, his fist curled. Sylvi kicked him in the ribs. She felt a crack when her boots connected with the man's gut. He staggered back, clutching his ribs, but he wasn't about to retreat.

"Who are you?" Sylvi demanded.

No comment.

"I'm talking to you!" Sylvi snarled, lunching the man in the face.

The man smirked. "Better get a move on it." Then he disappeared.

Sylvi looked down the hole and saw medical nin filing in. It was only a few seconds before they glanced up and noticed the hole. She leaped upward to get to the arena before they noticed her.

Getting back to the arena by roof was a nightmare. Sylvi took a few wrong turns until she finally got back to the arena. A match between Leaf genin Shikamaru Nara and Sound genin Kin Tsuchi was coming to its conclusion. Shikamaru was winning.

"What did I miss?" Sylvi asked Tori as she got back to her position.

"Two cat fights," Tori answered. "Sakura vs. Ino: double knockout, along with Ino cutting off her hair. Temari vs. Tenten: Temari fried Tenten."

"Is Temari from the Sand village?" Sylvi questioned.

"Yes," Tori said. "And damn, she is good."

Hayate announced the winner of the match, Shikamaru. Then the screen began scrolling through the names to choose the competitors of the next round.

As the names came to stop and the names of the next match were revealed. Sylvi felt herself smirking on instinct.

"Sylvi Omaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka!"


	21. Sylvi vs Kiba

Sylvi hoisted herself over the railing and leaped down the arena. This was a perfect battle. From the opposite side, Kiba Inuzuka and his white puppy dog Akamaru leaped down to oppose her.

"The competitors of the next match," Hayate announced. "Sylvi Omaki and Kiba Inuzuka. Does any competitor have any objections?"

"No sir," Kiba said.

"None here," Sylvi said.

"Then let the Eighth match: Sylvi vs. Kiba begin!"

Kiba smirked. "I'm going to send you back where you came from!"

Sylvi remained calm. "It'd be an insult to lose to you, especially with the rivals between our clans. Let's do this."

Explanation: Omakis and Inuzukas have been rivals since the old old old days of shinobi. Each believed they were stronger than the other. They hated each other so much they settled in completely different villages.

"Stay back Akamaru," Kiba ordered his dog. "I can handle this on my own."

"One on one," Sylvi commented. "You're not too smart, Kiba. None of you Inuzuka mutts are. I can easily defeat you."

A storm of shuriken came her way. Sylvi only threw her own shuriken to counteract. The shuriken clattered and fell to the floor. One got past the line of defense, but Sylvi only caught it between her her thumb and pointed finger.

"Ha!" Sylvi shouted as she threw the shuriken aside. "You call that an attack?"

"I didn't know Sylvi's family had some sort of rivalry." Kenshin said.

"She wasn't talking to any of us, so none of us could have known. The Omakis don't like chatting about their personal life," Tairo pointed out.

Sylvi wanted to shout: thank you! but she was in the middle of an important match. If she lost, she'd bring shame on the name of the Omaki and she wouldn't make it to chunin level. She just had to pass the exams.

"I was really hoping you'd put up a good fight," Sylvi commented. "But with the attacks you're giving me now, I don't think I can even break a sweat."

"You just wait I'll beat you!" Kiba threatened. "Inuzukas have always been stronger!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that," Sylvi said. "You won't scare me, no matter how much you try." She weaved handsigns. "Lightning Style Shadow Clones!" Lightning radiated both waves from Sylvi and formed into two perfect clones of her. All three ran at Kiba.

"Lightning Style: Earth Flash!" The two shouted in perfect unison, shooting shockwaves from both hands. The real Sylvi did a Water Style Jutsu to amplify the lightning.

"That is an amazing attack combination!" Shikamaru Nara exclaimed. "She really knows that much jutsu?"

The lightning had created a big circular dent in the floor. The ground was still wet from the water, but in the end, Kiba had dodged the attack.

Sylvi looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed the dog Akamaru coming at her in an attack. She was ready. Before Akamaru could do whatever he wanted to do, Sylvi bit him. She actually bit him. The taste was horrible. Sylvi tossed the dog aside. "Yuck! It tastes worse than it smells!"

Kiba's expression was a mix of shock and disbelief. "YOU BIT AKAMARU!" He screamed.

Naruto crossed his arms. "And I thought she was over that." He grunted.

Kiba went into a full battle rage at Sylvi. Sylvi leaped upward to dodge the attack. When she landed, she punched Kiba, sending him flying into the wall.

"I can't believe you did that!" Kiba shouted. "You're worse than they say you are!"

"This is a match, not a training session," Sylvi scoffed. "Our clans are rivals after. And if you were really smart, you'd see the dog's fine." She motioned toward Akamaru, who was already back up. "I'm not poisonous."

"Akamaru! The attack!" Kiba shouted, throwing a few smoke bombs at Sylvi. Then he and Akamaru leaped and started spinning at top speed like tornadoes.

"Fang Over Fang!"

"No, he's got her!" Tori exclaimed.

"Not yet," Kotaro said.

"How can you say that?!" Tori demanded.

"Remember during our second mission, when I told you to find buzzers in murky water?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"I was training you to use your five senses," Kotaro said sagely. "If you're unable to use one, the others should be sharp as well. If Sylvi can't see, she can use her ears and nose."

Sure enough, Sylvi came out of the smoke just as Kiba and Akamaru hit the ground.

"See?" Kotaro said.

"She's amazing," Hinata breathed.

"How did she dodge our attack?" Kiba fumed.

Sylvi smirked. "Shout out to Kotaro-sensei. He taught us to use our other senses when one isn't available to us. I can hear you and smell you even if I can't see you. Just face it you can't hope to beat me."

Kiba motioned for his dog to come over, then he pulled out something that looked like a pill. Then most of the spectators gasped at once.

"Is that a Food Pill?" Sylvi questioned. "Are you that desperate?"

Kiba ignored her and fed one to Akamaru, then consumed one himself. Then they went right at her with Fang Over Fang.


	22. Who's the Top Dog?

Sylvi leaped and rolled out of the way. Kiba and Akamaru had made another spherical dent in the floor. When the dust cleared, Sylvi saw that Akamaru had turned into a perfect clone of Kiba. She smiled as a plan formed I to her mind as she used the Transformation Jutsu to turn into Kiba before the dust fully cleared.

Kiba smirked. "I can still smell you! I know which one you are!" Then he pinched her. Instead of transforming back into herself, she transformed into Akamaru and let everything play out.

"What?!" Kiba exclaimed. He turned to the other Kiba and punched it harder. It transformed into Akamaru as well.

Now Kiba was officially confused. Sylvi chose that moment to turn back into herself. She smirked.

'I see what she did there," Kotaro said. "When she transformed into Kiba then he attacked her, she didn't transform I to herself. Instead, she turned into Akamaru to make Kiba temporarily forget about his sense of smell and attack the other one harder, resulting in him knocking out Akamaru."

Kiba's squad leader, Kurenai Yuhi, was in shock. She hadn't seen anyone who could foil Kiba twice in the same match.

"Now it's one on one," Sylvi said. "You can't do your tricks to their full power without Akamaru. You're officially screwed."

"Not yet I'm not!" Kiba shouted before aiming a kick. Sylvi blocked it, and they started to fight a taijutsu fight.

"Tornado Style: Twister Fury!"

"Fang Over Fang!"

Kiba's attack wasn't as powerful as it had been when he had Akamaru with him, but it was still powerful to some extent. The jutsus collided and the opponents flew backwards into opposite walls.

"I wint be defeated," Sylvi thought and quickly weaved a few hand signs. "Lightning Style: Thunderbolt!" She extended her hands and lightning shot out at the opposite wall, and Kiba took in the full effect. When the lightning stopped, he fell forward, unconscious.

"Since the opponent is not able to continue, the winner of the match is Sylvi Omaki." Hayate announced.

Sylvi smiled. She had won. She was continuing toward the finals. The screen scrolled through the list of names again and stopped on the names: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kenshin Takano.

"So we get to see what Big Head Kenshin can do," Sylvi said as soon as she had rejoined Kotaro and Tori. The Medical Corps came and took Kiba away on a stretcher. Then Hikabo chose that moment t to reappear.

"You're back!" Tori exclaimed.

"No one, not even Sasuke Uchiha, can keep me down for long," Hikabo said. "I wake up in a bed and there's Arashi with a bunch of weird equipment and some other people I don't know. What's I miss?"

"About six matches and Sylvi's match. She won," Tori said. "Kenshin's about to fight Naruto."

"Does any competitor have any objection?" Hayate questioned.

"No sir, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Since you dork are so excited, I guess I'll have to fight you," he groaned.

"Great, he's giving us the Arashi treatment," Izumi grumbled. Since Arashi didn't like hitting girls, he only growled and crossed his arms. Erisu chuckled.

Hayate announced the beginning of the match, and Kenshin drew two kunai. He charged at Naruto and the match began with sparring as Naruto drew his own kunai. Luck was on Kenshin's side as he was able to scratch Naruto on more than one occasion.

"This is going to be sooo easy!" Kenshin boasted.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "I won't make it easy!"

Hikabo groaned. "Same old Kenshin."

"You're right, but I have a feeling Naruto has some tricks up his sleeve," Sylvi said.

Kenshin kicked Naruto in the face and sent him flying into the wall. Naruto slid down the wall to his knees. "Ow, my head!" He complained.

"Or not," Sylvi grumbled.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter's a bit short. I'll make the next one longer.**


End file.
